The Chipmunk MultiVerse Original Version
by The Chipette Protector
Summary: While the Chipettes are preparing for their very first concert on their own with their new manager and cousin James Seville, they along with the Chipmunks are somehow warped into another universe where it's still the 1980's and their's another group with
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It's been 3 months since the Chipettes had come to live with Dave. Dave was starting to be unable to keep up with everything. Both Carriers had been taking so much out of him that it was barely able to have much free time to spend with his kids. After hearing that is cousin James was moving from Wisconsin to the L.A. Area, Dave had invited him over. But keeping a surprise for later for both James and the kids.

The door bell rang as the kids just finished getting ready for Diner.

"Who's There?" Brittany called out from the other side of the door.

"It's your cousin James." The person on the other side of the door replied.

"Ok, one second." Brittany replied. Brittany ran over to Dave and told him that James' here.

"Great, give me a second" Dave replied. Dave came out of his room and walked over and opened the Door. The man that was standing there was a bit taller than Dave, he had Auburn hair that had a reddish tint to it, He had excellent blue-green eyes, and was dressed in a tee-shirt and shorts. He overall looked quite handsome. He seemed to be about 21 years old.

"Come on in, James." Dave offered.

"Thanks." James replied.

"So how's your legs scene the Concert?"

"They have completely healed now which is good." Dave replied.

"So I finally get to meet Dave's kids. How great!" James replied. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were standing over on the counter.

"Here they are," Dave told James. He turned over to his kids.

"Kids why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Okay, I'm Brittany."

"I'm Jeanette."

"And I'm Eleanor."

"And we're The Chipettes!" Brittany added in lastly.

"I'm Simon"

"I'm Alvin, The Awesome-est one!"

"And I'm Theodore."

"And we're the Chipmunks!" Alvin added in trying not to be beat by Brittany's entry.

"Well Hi, I'm James. Nice to meet you all." James replied.

"Yea!" they all replied.

* * *

They enjoyed a scrumptious meal made by Dave with both Theodore and Eleanor helping out. It was Spaghetti with Meatballs and Blueberry Surprise which was made by Eleanor. After they cleared the table the began a game of Monopoly. Theodore got to be banker. And Jeanette had successfully gotten both Park Place and Boardwalk along with all the railroads which made Both Alvin and Brittany go Bankrupt. Later both James and Simon went bankrupt because Jeanette ended up with hotels almost everywhere. Eventually, Jeanette won the Game and everyone enjoyed watching an episode of Meercat Manor with sodas.

Then Dave said. "James, can I talk to you in my study privately?"

"Sure." James replied, and they both walked into the study and closed the door.

* * *

The Chipmunks and Chipettes began to discuss what it was about. "I wonder what Dave wanted to talk to James about privately?" Brittany thought out-loud.

"Why don't we listen in to see what their saying?" Alvin suggested.

Everyone else agreed. They began to listen in by the window, but they couldn't really understand. But they did get bits and pieces.

"...Can't handle this much, taking care of the boys and girls ..." Dave said.

"... I can take care of the Chipettes ... take them off your Hands ..." James replied.

"Yea, … Moving … New York..." Dave replied.

"...great..." James replied.

"Was anyone else able to get anything else of what they said?" Brittany asked.

"Not really." Jeanette replied.

"If Dave is sending away the Chipettes, We might never see them again." Alvin said.

"And Dave said that he's been moving" Brittany replied. Then she thought "Maybe to New York or China or someplace like that!" she exclaimed.

"Come on, we can't possibly make assumptions by the few things we herd." Simon retorted.

"You're not the one that's moving away." Brittany replied giving Simon a death glare.

"Simon's right, It's not likely that Dave would ship us off without telling us!" Jeanette replied.

"Not you to Jen!" Brittany replied.

Theodore and Eleanor were both hugging and crying

"I don't want you to go Eleanor!" Theodore told her

"I don't want to leave you either Theodore!"

Simon turned to the couple "Pull yourselves together! we'll ask Dave when they come out ok?"

"Yea, besides, Why would anyone take Chipmunks to China?" Jeanette replied.

"Maybe to eat us! Like Ian would of!" Brittany replied dreading the thought.

"Brittany!"

"Ok, maybe not..." Brittany replied.

"Lets just wait for them to come out." Simon interrupted. Everyone reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Dave and James left Dave's Study. "Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, can we talk to you for a moment?" Dave requested.

"Ok..." They replied reluctantly. Dave, James, and the Chipettes went into the study and closed the door again.

"We've been talking about you girls." Dave began when Eleanor almost began to cry again.

"We don't want to leave and go to New York or China! I want to stay with Theodore!" She shouted almost crying throughout it.

"What gave you that idea?" James replied trying not to laugh on how absurd their story sounded.

"Were you listening in on our conversation?" Dave asked.

"Yea, and then Alvin and Brittany began assuming a bunch of stuff." Jeanette told them.

"That's definitely not what we were talking about."James replied unsuccessfully trying not to laugh.

"So your not taking us from our boyfriends?" Brittany asked.

James stopped laughing and said "Nope."

"We were talking about James becoming your new manager." Dave replied.

"Oh... Then what did you say about James moving to New York?" Brittany asked.

"No, I'm not moving to New York, I was there on a vacation a month ago, we talked about for a little bit. I'm Moving here, to LA." James replied.

"So Girls, do you want him to become your New Manager?" Dave asked.

"Well... I do like him, and he seems like fun." Brittany thought out-loud.

"Sure! I like it!" She finally said.

"I'm In for that!" Jeanette replied.

"I love that idea! As long as I get to stay with Theo I'm game!" Eleanor said.

"Alright then it's settled! James will be Managing the Chipettes from now on!" Dave announced. They all walked out of the study.

* * *

Alvin ran up to Brittany. "So when are you leaving for NYC?" He asked.

"We're not. Simon was right, YOU made assumptions." Brittany replied snobbishly and giving him an angry look.

"Oh... Great!" Alvin replied.

Jeanette and Simon just rolled their eyes.

"Well, it's time for me to go. See all of you soon!" James said.

"Don't worry about what happened, I'll be talking to Alvin and Brittany about it later." Dave replied.

"Ok, I guess. Well, Later Dave." James said while walking out the door.

"Bye James!" Everyone replied. James closed the door and left for his new home.

"Alright everyone! Off to bed, you all have school tomorrow. And I will be talking to you Alvin and you Brittany about not listening in on other peoples business then to." Dave said.

"Yes Dave." Both Alvin and Brittany replied sighing, they knew they were in trouble.

[End of Part 1]


	2. Disappearance!

In a Dark room, a figure looking like Alvin is standing looking out a window. He heared someone come into the room. He turns around to see Another figure like Theodore standing there. The figure bowed down a said,

"Master Melvin, The Corruption Cells have been completed."

Melvin grinned. "Excellent Theao. Now we may begin our conquest of the Multiverse as soon as Whitney returns from Destroying Planet Torkulon." he replied.

"There is one problem..." Theao mentioned.

Melvin's emotion quickly changed to anger. "PROBLEM! I TOLD YOU TOO MAKE SURE THIS IS PERFECT!" He shouted.

"She did the best she could, but there's a Barrier around the Chipmunk Prime Universe, that can only be pierced by having at least 2 more Chipmunks and Chipettes groups.." Theao replied stepping back a couple steps.

Melvin looked away. "Find a way to get them then." An explosion came from the lab. "What Happened?"

"I-I don't know sir." Theao replied.

"Go find out what that explosion was now!"

"Y-y-yes sir." Theao replied and walked out of the room.

"Where can we get 2 groups of Chipmunks and Chipettes?" Mevin thought aloud.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Millennial Universe, 4 months have passed and The Chipettes Carrier has really taken off, James has begun to sing back-up in some of their songs, and their finally getting their own Concert. They have just finished a practice run through the Concert.

"So you're sure you girls will be back in time for the concert?" James asked.

"Of Course we will James, we have 3 Days to get back, and we wouldn't miss this concert to help out our friends, The Chipettes." Leo replied.

"Ok then, it's just we want to make sure that everything goes perfectly for the Concert, Being the first Chipette Concert and Everything." He replied to the girls.

"Don't worry to much, Everything's going to be great." Leo replied, then she looked down at her Watch. "Oh no! We're going to miss our flight if we don't leave now!" she told the others.

"Right..." They all replied.

"James, can you tell your Girls we said bye?" She asked turning to him.

"Sure Leo." James replied.

"Ok. Bye!" Leo and the Queensbury girls ran out of the Staples Center to a Limo going to the Airport.

* * *

James ran over to the girls dressing rooms and knocked on the door. Inside, the Chipettes were discussing about Charice as they changed back into their normal clothes

"She didn't look so good today." Eleanor said.

"Yea, she looked like she was getting the flu or something." Brittany mentioned, she was looking in the mirror in their dressing room, and was making sure that her outfit was perfect.

"Yea, she did" Jeanette replied. They herd a knock on the door.

"Come in." Brittany shouted not even looking away from the Huge Mirror. She was now fixing her hair in the Mirror. James opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Girls, The Queensbury girls just left, they told me to say Good-bye to you for them." He said.

"They left already? I thought their flight was at 6." Brittany replied turning away from the Mirror and jumping over to the table with a set of snacks and then she grabbed a small Chocolate and began to eat it.

"Brittany, it's 5 o'clock. And they have to get through the Security Checkpoint, which takes almost an hour." James replied.

"Oh." Brittany replied finishing off the Chocolate she was eating.

"Anyway, Dave will be here soon then were all going out to a Restaurant."

"Great" Brittany replied. "I'm really hungry."

"I love restaurants!" Ellie replied.

"Are the boys coming too?" Jen asked.

"Yep, Dave was picking them up when he called earlier." James replied.

Dave opened the door to their Dressing room and Alvin, Simon and Theodore rushed in, with Dave in tow. "Is Everyone ready?" Dave asked.

"I'm ready to go." James replied.

"Yea, I am ..." was Brittany's response but then a Bluish Spheroid Appeared around James and the Chipettes and they disappeared within it.

"Brittany!" Alvin shouted.

"Don't...!" Simon replied but it was too late Alvin had jumped in after Britt and had also disappeared.

"Alvin!" Theodore began to jump but Simon grabbed his tail but Theo didn't notice until too late.

He jumped in pulling Simon along with him. Then the Spheroid Disappeared. Dave just stood there stunned, when he finally got himself together he called Clare and told her what happened.

[End of Chapter 2]


	3. The '80's Universe

Theao walked into the Laboratory and saw it not in the best of shapes. He saw Jeanette's Evil Counterpart clearing out some rubble. He walked up to her and said, "Joelle, What was that noise?" "A bad experiment, what else?" Joelle replied. "Melvin wants to know exactly." He replied. She frowned and groaned. "Fine, I was working on an experimental part of the Dark-Portal and it overloaded, OK?" She replied angerly, she didn't like it that Melvin always wanted to know every little problem there ever was with her 'experiments' "Very Well, Is it still functional?" Theao asked. "Not right now. Give me about 2 hours WITHOUT Interruptions and maybe." She replied quite steamed. "If your going to stay around here help clean up! And for My sake DONT MESS WITH ANY OF MY EXPERIMENTS!" She shouted. Simon's Dark Counterpart walked in, "I'll a-guess I'll a help on out too." In his stupid southern accent. "Not you, Seymour." Joelle replied. "I'll let Melvin know." Theao said. "Please do before Seymour causes another explosion." Joelle replied. Theao left the room and went to tell Melvin what he had found out.

['80's Universe]

James wakes up a forest area "...well that hurt... badly... what happened and how did I get here? ...where is 'Here'?" James said. James stand up "A-a forest?" James looked around and notices the Chipettes are gone. "What happened to The Chipettes? I've gotta find the them before they get hurt!" James starts to look around and call for the Chipettes, for a little while, after looking for about 15 Minutes Jeanette notices James and goes over by him. "...ow... what happened?" Jeanette asked. "I don't know, but we apparently warped or something like that..." James replied. James and Jeanette begin looking around some more and calling for Brittany and Eleanor. Then they herd Eleanor's voice coming from up ahead. Eleanor runs over to them excited to see them alright. "James! Jeanette! I've been looking all over for you guys! What Happened?" "Ellie, your Ok! and we don't know what happened right now, other than that we warped. have you seen Brit?" James asked. "No, I hoped she was with you guys. But while I was looking around, I found out that theirs a school nearby." "Good, After we find Brit, we can try to contact Dave." James said. "Why don't you use your iPhone?" Jeanette asked. "When I woke up, it was broken." James replied. "Oh... Darn..." Jeanette sounded sad.

After looking around a bit more, Jeanette remembered that the boys ended up in the sphere also. "Hey didn't the boys also end up the sphere also?" Jeanette asked, almost hoping she was wrong. James thought for a moment. "Yea, you're right Jeanette! We've got to find the boys!" James exclaimed. "ALVIN ...SIMON ...THEO ...BRITTANY...ANYONE?" No response from anyone. Elie sat extremely sad and said "Poor Theo, he must be cold, sad hungry, and maybe even alone." "We will find them Elie, we promise."James said. "Hey look there's Brittany!" Jen and Elie looked over and saw Brittany out cold, on top of a rock, strangely shaped like a Lightning bolt, and it was glowing... and Brittany's left leg looked broken. Jeanette and Eleanor run over to Brittany. Jeanette was looking at her leg. and Elie was waking Brittany up. "Wake up Brit, come on wake up" Elie said trying to wake her up. James finally got their when Brittany woke up. When she woke up she seemed to be in a lot of pain."Ow..Ow..Ow.. ahhh..." Brittany said "Jean...ette...Ellie... What...happened... I ow... think that ...ow... I twisted my leg when I landed... ow..." "Landed?" James asked. "We landed?" "Well that would explain why your iPhone was broken." Jeanette said. "Yea..." James said. Brittany started to say what she remembered. "That sphere dropped us last night, from pretty high in the sky. We all fell into the trees... all except me... ow... I landed right on the ground..."

Jeanette looked at Brit's Leg."Ok, Lets take care of that leg now before it gets any worse." "Don't worry Brit, we'll take care of you." Elie said. "I've got some toothpicks and rope we can use. here in my bag." James said while getting them out. "Great we can use that to keep her leg straight." Jeanette replied. Jeanette and Eleanor worked on straightening Brittany's leg out, and got her up, but Brittany couldn't walk. "Why don't I just carry you right now, until you can walk again? suggested James. "Sure.." Said Brittany.

After James picked Brittany up he notice the Lightning Shaped Rock under Brittany which was glowing but when James took Brit away from the stone it stopped glowing. "What's that?" James Asked. James picked up the lightning bolt shaped rock. "hmm... Interesting... Brittany what do you know about this?"James asked. "Nothing. when I landed on it, and it started glowing, it protected me from predators all night and kept me somewhat warm." Said Brittany "I'll keep it with us for now." James said while putting the rock in his backpack. "I wonder what it is?" Jeanette said. "I do to we can find out some more about it later," James replied "First we have to get a hold of Dave and get Brittany to a place where she can rest. Lets go." "Right." Jeanette and Eleanor replied.

They walk to the school, and see that a bunch of kids leaving the school. A Girl wearing a Pink outfit almost ran into James. Brittany dropped from his backpack, "Brit!" James Exclaimed. James turned around and caught the falling Chipette just before she hit the ground. Two other girls ran over to him, one was wearing a Green Dress, and ponytails in her hair. And the other one was wearing a dark blue shirt and a purple skirt, and Purple glasses. "Sorry about that, she can be like that when she's just excited" Said the girl with the Glasses. "You're sister, I'm guessing?" James asked. "Yep." said the girl with the Green dress. "So who are you girls?" James asked. "Oh, [laughs] silly us we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Jeanette" The girl with the glasses said. "And I'm Eleanor" said the girl in the Green Dress. "...and that was Brittany." Jeanette said. "I'm James. and that's Interesting, because that's the name of my girls too." James said "Jen, Elie, mind introducing yourselves?"

Jeanette and Eleanor came over in front of James, before they were helping Brit get back to a comfortable position. "Hi I'm Eleanor" Elie said. "And I'm Jeanette." Jen said. "They are... very small... how old are they?" Jeanette asked. "All Three of us are about 15 years old." Elie said. "Three of you? But only you two are here." Eleanor said confused. "Brittany's over there. she's got a twisted maybe even broken leg" Jeanette replied. Jeanette and Eleanor look over on James' Backpack and saw another Chipmunk dressed in Pink, with a brace on her leg, which did look broken. "We need her, who else could the lead singer of our group?" Jen said. "Lead Singer of your Group? what group?" Eleanor asked. "The Chipettes of course! We are known worldwide!" James said amazed that these girls actually didn't know who they where. "The Chipettes!" Jeanette and Eleanor Exclaimed. Now they were more confused then before. "Yea... anyway do you know how we can contact Dave Seville?" James said. "Why would you want to talk to Dave?" Eleanor asked. "Dave is the Chipettes caretaker. of course, so Dave is probably worried sick about them." James replied.

Jeanette and Eleanor where now even more confused than ever before. "Eleanor, I think we need to tell Brittany this." Jeanette said to Eleanor. "Right, I say we should take them over to our house and you should get the boys and we'll sort this all out." "right, I'll go get them." Jeanette ran off to get the Chipmunks. "Well you could come over to our house and we'll see what we can do for your little friend, ok?" Eleanor asked. "Sure, why not, lets go." James replied. And they left for the Chipettes home.

Over closer to The Chipettes home, The Chipmunks wake up. "What happened?" Alvin asked. "We were warped" Simon replied. "Where's the girls?" Alvin asked. "We'll have to find them" Simon replied. "Where's Theo?" "Probably looking for food, again" "Hey look this place looks similar to our old forest!" Theodore yelled. "Theo, were leaving now. we have to find the girls!" Simon shouted back. "Ok..." Theodore replied.


	4. What Happened?

James and his Chipettes sat on Miss Miller's couch, confused, and quiet. meanwhile Eleanor, in the kitchen, was also confused, "Why is there another group with our name? Why did each of them have our names also?" Eleanor Thought. "Maybe they haven't herd of us... maybe their from another country... but aren't we known world-wide?" Meanwhile Jeanette was trying to get Brittany to come downstairs. "Come on Brittany! We need you now!" Jeanette said. "You'll have to wait, Alvin's picking me up for the dance at 7, and I only have 3 Hours to get ready," Brittany replied. She stuck her head right in Jeanette's face. "So unless it's an emergency, LEAVE ME ALONE!" "But Brittany..." "Is it an emergency?" "Yes! there's another set of girls with our names claiming their the Chipettes! and their downstairs!" Brittany fell off her chair. "Why didn't say that before?" Brittany asked. "I tried." Jeanette replied.

Then the Doorbell rang. Eleanor ran over to the door, "I'll get it" she yelled. Eleanor opened the door and Alvin, Simon and Theodore were standing there. "Come on in" Eleanor told them. "So what's going on?" Simon asked. Eleanor explained to them what had happened. "It reminds me of the time we meet you girls and you we calling yourselves the Chipmunks." Alvin said. "Alvin? your hear early?" Brittany asked. "Nope, Jeanette asked us to come over, to help sort this out." Alvin replied. "Well, lets get this over with, I still have to get ready." Brittany said irritated.

About a few feet away, "Where are they!" Alvin exclaimed. "You won't help anything by getting angry Alvin." Simon replied. "I know, I just am upset, because I was finally able to enjoy having Brit around so much." "Yea, I know how you feel Alvin, I miss Jen too." they continued to walk down by a bunch of houses. "Hey look, over in that house!" Theodore exclaimed. "There in there. I see Jen, Elie and James!" "Do you see Brit with them?" Alvin asked. "I'm not sure" Theodore replied. "We've got to get in there." Simon said. "hmm. They may have a doggy door on the other side of the house, we can get in through there." "Let's do it!" Alvin said. And they went around the house and there it was like Simon said, All Three chipmunks jumped through.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were discussing what they could do with them, when suddenly, Brittany screamed and ran back. "Rats!" she yelled, Everyone else jumped back also. "Hey, hey ,hey hold it genius, were not Rats! Were Chipmunks! Chip-Munks" Alvin replied. "That's Impossible!" The '80's Simon replied. "were Chipmunks, and you're only 8 inches tall!" "Yes, I've noticed that lots of Animals here seem to grow taller than were we live." Si replied. "So if you don't mind we'll take our friends you have and be on our way." Alvin said. "Their your friends?" Eleanor asked. "I little bit more like family. well, scene the Chipettes moved in with us..." "They know them as the Chipettes also!" Jeanette said. "who else would they be except for the Chipettes?" Alvin replied "Yea, they it's like trying to call us something other than Alvin and the Chipmunks." Simon replied. "Ok, today has been an extremely weird day. first them, then these guys." Eleanor said. "Yea, you said it" Jeanette replied.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes went into the other room where James and The Chipettes were. Alvin and the boys ran over to their female counterparts to see if they were ok, and they were surprised to see that Brittany was hurt. "You boys are ok!" James said excitedly. "Will Brit be ok?" Alvin asked. "She'll be fine." Elie replied. "So if you guys are the Chipmunks and Chipettes prove it by singing!" Brittany said with both sarcasm and anger in her voice. "Ok" James replied, James went over to the speaker they had and connected his MP3 Player and began a musical-only version of _'Were the Chipmunks' _and James and the Chipmunks sang it perfectly. "Wow, there better then us!" Theodore said. "No there _**not**_ better than us." Alvin replied. "Ok, so now you girls prove that your really the Chipettes!" Alvin angerly said. "Wait a second" Simon interrupted. "I think I may have the answer to this problem" "I'm all ears, Simon." Jeanette replied. "I'm not" Alvin mumbled, and looked at Simon angerly. "I remember last night right before I went to bed, The Time machine I've been working on activated. It seemed to drop something off by our school." "Wait, Is your school Thomas Edison Elementary?" James asked. "Yes." Simon replied. "Then that was us!" Elie exclaimed! "Then that's what happened!" James said. "We must have warped through Time! What year is it?" "1988" Jeanette replied. "Then... that must be ...it..." Brit said. "Brit, you should rest." James said. "I... know" Brit replied.

"I wonder if they know what that Stone was?" James said. "What stone?" Jeanette asked. "This one" and James pulled out the stone in the shape of a Lightning Bolt. Jeanette tried to grab to look at it, but It shocked her when she touched it. "Ow." Jeanette replied. "Where did you find it?" "Brit was laying on it when we found her. I hope she can get better soon." James replied. Then suddenly a bolt of lightning came out from the stone, and right into Brit, "Brittany!" Both Jen, and Elie yelled! then as quick as the bolt appeared it disappeared. and Brittany was standing on both legs. "Brittany?" Jen said confused. "James! Jeanette! Eleanor! Look my leg is healed!" Brit exclaimed. "Wow" Everyone said. "When I said she was going to get better, I didn't think I was going to be so fast..." James said.

"Can we maybe see this 'Time Machine' of yours?" James asked. "Sure" Simon replied. The Chipmunks, Chipettes, and James along with the Alternate Chipmunks/Chipettes went over to their house. and looked at the machine. "Hmm.. I think we can look into the future and find out if our theory is correct." James said. "Simon please activate the Machine. set it to 2010?" "But I don't know how to use this machine." The smaller Simon replied. "Sorry I wasn't talking to you. I think It might be better If we use each of your nicknames for separation purposes." James said. "I like that idea, It helps distinguish us." Jeanette replied "So then you kids with me, we'll use your Nicknames, and we'll call you kids by your normal names." James declared. Everyone agreed. Simon activated the Time Machine showing 2010. It showed a Mansion, with Alvin and Brittany living inside. Simon stopped the showing before anything else was shown.

"Well that proves that we aren't from the future." Brit said. "I've got it! maybe were from an alternate Dimension or Universe!" Si said. "But that only happens in the Movies," Alvin replied "right? ... right?" "Maybe not," Simon replied. "If that is true, I could modify my Time Machine to be able to warp into other Universes." "I'll help you." Jeanette said. "And we'll help too." James said. Simon and Jeanette agreed. "Well if that's all done I have to get ready." Brittany said while leaving. "I can see If Dave will be ok with you kids staying with us until we can get back to your Universe." Simon said. "I hope we can get back within 2 weeks." Elie said. "What's in 2 weeks?" Eleanor asked. "Our concert, and It's supposed to be big!" Brit replied. "By the way, do you know of a place were we can practice?" James asked them. "You could practice at the School Auditorium." Jeanette replied. "Great!" James said. Simon came back down the stairs. "It's all good with Dave. You can stay here with us!" Simon said. "That's excellent Simon!" James replied. "Well lets begin work."


	5. The TimeWarp Machine

"James, Simon, Jeanette, Jen, and Si have been working the Time Machine for almost 2 whole days now!" Brittany exclaimed. "How long does it take to 'modify' a Time Machine?" "It's probably more work than you think." Elie replied. "Well, why does it take so long?" Brittany irritatedly replied. "Why do you care Brittany? And scene when have you been suddenly so interested in them lately?" Alvin said. Brittany gave Alvin an angry look. "I don't need to explain myself to you Alvin!" she shouted. Alvin was about to reply when Simon opened the door to his downstairs laboratory. "Is it done Simon?" Alvin asked. "Well mostly, we want you guys to be there when we test it." Simon replied. "Also bring an apple" James shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "I'll get the apple!" Eleanor quickly replied. She then jumped up to get an apple.

Simon lead the rest of the Chipmunks and Chipettes down the stairs and then they saw the strangest contraption they all had ever seen. Three Monitors were hooked up to a box with three keyboards and a huge Hexagon next to the Box, James, and Jeanette were at the keyboards. "Were's Si and Jen?" Elie asked. "There checking the wiring. They did all the wiring we couldn't get to." James replied. "What's with the huge upside down ring over there?" Brittany asked. "It's not a ring, the shape is a Hexagon! It's how we can open the Wormholes to where we want to go." Simon replied. "Anyway you guys were going to show us a test?" Brit asked. "Yes" James replied. "For this test we will see how the wormhole works. Eleanor can you stand over by the Wormhole Generator?" "Sure." "Now when I give the signal throw the apple through the Hexagon." "What's going to happen?" Elie asked. "Well if everything goes right," James replied. "The apple will basically warp 5 Minutes into the future." "How do you know?" Alvin asked. "You wouldn't understand, Alvin." Simon replied.

Simon, Jeanette and James had begun to activate their Improved Time Machine. Dozens of Items appeared on the three screens that no one except for Simon, Jeanette, and James understood. "Activating Time-jump Sequence. Destination Set. Quarantines set at: 1.294.140 Dimension 2.0." James said. "Security Codes set, Power Level set, Activation Codes set." Jeanette replied. "Wormhole type set: Gate. Wormhole creating." Simon said. Over in the Hexagon 6 Small glowing sticks (that's what Alvin calls them) came out of the Hexagon. Then A Beam of light began to connect each of 'glowing sticks' until they had fully connected with each other. Then a portal began to open, The portal enlarged to the point that the edges of the portal connected with the beams of light. "Wormhole is open and stable." Simon shouted. "Eleanor, throw the apple through into the Wormhole now." James said to Eleanor. Eleanor Acknowledged and through the apple into the Wormhole. After the apple went into the wormhole it closed. "So now what?" Brittany asked. "We wait for 5 Minutes." James replied.

[5 Minutes later]

The Wormhole opened up on the ceiling right over Eleanor, and the apple dropped right down into her hand. "Cool!" She replied. "Awesome!" Alvin said. And then a little claw grabbed the apple in Eleanor's hand and before she knew it. James had the apple. "H-How did you do that?" Eleanor asked "Electronic retractable Grappling Hooks." James replied. "But where are they now?" Brittany asked. "Right here" James pointed on the side of his arm. The '80's Chipmunks and Chipettes looked closely then Simon said "The Bump there that's not skin that's the retraction devise!" "Right!" James replied. "I made them so if I ever needed to break into my house, I keep a Window open near the top of my house. No one can even see that the window's open." "Cool" all of the '80's Chipmunks replied.

Everyone came upstairs amazed at what they just saw, when James remembered that his Chipettes and him were supposed to be practicing. "Girls, we got to go, Singing Practice." "Oh yea... right lets go girls!" Brit replied. Then, James and his Chipettes left for the school. Brittany began to leave after them, "Were are you going?" Eleanor asked. Brittany turned around to see an Upset Eleanor looking right at her, and Jeanette was there with her. "umm...Out to take a walk." Brittany replied "No you aren't you're going to go spy on them!" Eleanor replied. "Yea, you never take walks." Jeanette exclaimed. "I-I meant riding my skates..." Brittany said trying to get away before they could figure out what she was doing. "Admit it Brittany! You're going to spy on them and watch how they sing!" Eleanor replied. "I-I am not! I'm leaving!" and then Brittany stomped out the door. When she thought she was sure that her sisters were not looking, she ran off toward the school.

James and the Chipettes were practicing _Hot N' Cold_ when Brittany got there. She was watching quietly when someone tapped her on the shoulder, she almost screamed but she covered her mouth before anyone herd. "I knew you were coming here!" Eleanor whispered. "H-How did you know I was here?" Brittany whispered back. "We know you too well, Brittany" Jeanette replied in a whisper. "Anyway lets listen in" Brittany said quietly. "Ok..." Both Jeanette and Eleanor replied. They began to listen in, and what they herd was almost amazing. The Chipettes were singing The Song, that they were featuring Queensbury with, but they seemed unable to sing the song properly with someone else singing. "Alright, Stop. Brit you started too early... Jen you where off key, and Elie you came in too late," James exclaimed. "What's going on first '_No One'_ now this one too?" "It's just that we can't sing '_The Song_' without someone else. I know when to start when she finished." Brittany replied. James sighed. "I know, but we need to work on all of our songs, not just some of them." James replied. "I-I think we should help them..." Brittany said to her sisters. "Brittany?" Both Jeanette and Eleanor replied surprised that she would say that. "They really need help. we should see what we can do." Brittany said. "I agree, we should help them." Jeanette declared. "Yea, I think we should too." Eleanor said. All three Chipettes came out of their hiding place and came over to the stage. "Umm.. James?" Brittany asked. "You girls? I thought you were still at home." James replied. "Well... we wanted to hear how you girls sounded." Brittany said. "We-we want to help you... We can sing the part you girls need so you can practice the song." "That's great!" James exclaimed. "Brit, Jen, Ellie that ok with you?" The small female chipmunks huddled together, and then Brit came forward. "It's all good with us, they can help us practice our song." Brit replied."Then it's settled" James replied. Then James walked over to his backpack and pulled out scripts for 2 songs and gave copies to each of the '80's Chipettes. "These 2 songs are songs that we do with others, and they can't sing properly without someone else singing it." James said to the girls. James smiled at his girls. "Well that's all for practice today!" "Really?" Brittany replied in amazement. "Yep." James replied "Where done for today. lets go back home, but first, Who wants Ice Cream?" "We do!" all of the girls replied. "Alright, lets go get the boys and I'll treat you all to some Ice Cream." All the girls agreed.

Later, Jeanette was working a little on the Time Machine, and Eleanor came downstairs. "Where's Simon?" Eleanor asked. "Upstairs, he went to get something to eat." Jeanette replied. "Ok. so what are you doing?" Eleanor responded. "Trying to see if the Quantum Matrix within the Time-space Syndicate can have the capability to warp into other Universes by initiating Simon's theory of Universal-Wormhole travel 2.76." Jeanette replied not even looking away from her work. "So what does that mean in English?" Eleanor said confused. Jeanette sighed and turned toward Eleanor and said "Basically, can we warp to other Universes with this Machine." "Oh, so we can try to get James and his kids back to there Universe?" Eleanor replied. "Yep." Then suddenly a Wormhole Vortex opened. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at it shocked because no one was at the controls, then before they knew it they were sucked into the Vortex, both of them began to scream as the vortex closed.


	6. Cinderella?

Both Simon and James ran right down into the basement to see what Jeanette and Eleanor where screaming about, and when they got there they were amazed. Both Jeanette and Eleanor were lying on the floor, in front of the Wormhole Generator, both out cold. "What happened?" Simon asked. "And why are they dressed so strangely?" "I don't know" James replied. "But we should get them over to Miss Miller's so they can recover." "Right..." There was a number flashing on the middle screen, but nether of them noticed it.

*Later at Miss Millers* "I'm Home!" Brittany said expecting for someone to respond. But to her surprise, nothing. She walked upstairs wondering why no one said anything. Brittany walked over into her room, and she was even more amazed at what she saw. Both Jeanette and Eleanor in their beds, James and Simon talking to Miss Miller, and Brit, Jen, and Elie there listening to the conversation and trying to calm Miss Miller down. "What's going on here?" Brittany asked. Everyone looked over at Brittany, with some surprise. "Well, we don't know exactly." James replied. "We found Jeanette and Eleanor, out cold by the Time Machine, so we rushed them here." "Why didn't anyone get me?" Brittany asked sounding frustrated that no one notified her that her sisters were unconscious. "Well, I sent Alvin to go look for you ..." Simon replied when he was interrupted by Alvin busting through the door, out of breath. "I couldn't find..." then Alvin noticed that Brittany was there. "Brittany! there you are. Where were you?" "At the mall, shopping with some friends." before Alvin had a chance to reply, both Jeanette woke up.

"Where am I? What's going on...?" Jeanette asked. "We were hoping you two could tell us. And why are you two dressed like you're going to a Renaissance Fair?" James asked Jeanette. "What's a Renaissance Fair?" Jeanette replied. Now Eleanor had woken up also. "Eleanor, are you OK?" Jeanette asked her. "Yea, maybe. What happened to us?" Eleanor replied. "Jeanette, don't you remember what happened?" Simon asked, looking at Jeanette. "Who are you?" Jeanette replied. Simon was astonished. "Jeanette, don't you remember me? me, Simon you're friend?" Simon said desperately hoping that Jeanette was trying to play a trick on him. "No. I don't know who you are, Eleanor, how you seen or herd of him before?" Simon jaw dropped as low as it could go. He couldn't believe that Jeanette didn't even know who he was. "Nope, never seen him before, Jeanette." Eleanor replied. James turned over to Miss Miller, "I think they have amnesia." he told her. "AMNESIA!" Miss Miller replied dreading the thought. "If they have amnesia, then my sisters won't even notice me?" Brittany asked. "I don't think so." James replied. Just then Theodore ran up the stairs and told James "Come quickly! Somethings up with the Time Machine!" "Right, come on Simon." Simon after pulling himself together agreed to come with.

*Back downstairs with the Time Machine* It was flashing in big, bold, red letters, WARP 2.347.509. "What is it? An error message?" Alvin asked the geek squad. "No, It's... Warp Quadrants!" Si replied. "Then maybe an error happened that activated the Time Machine and swapped our Jeanette and Eleanor and these two." Simon suggested. "I think you might be right." "CINDERELLA! fetch me a snack!" Eleanor yelled. No one did anything. she walked over to Brittany. "I told you to get me a snack!" She shouted again. "Get it yourself." Brittany replied. That only made Eleanor more furious. "I TOLD YOU TO DO IT! SO DO IT NOW!" Eleanor screamed which made the entire house shake. Now Brittany was getting mad. "I told you to GET IT YOURSELF! YOU"RE THE COOKING GENIUS AROUND HERE!" Brittany screamed almost louder than Eleanor did. "CINDERELLA! Get me a drink!" Jeanette shouted. Brittany turned over and faced Jeanette and gave her a very angry look. "First, My name is not 'Cinderella' my name is BRITTANY! and GET IT YOURSELF!" Brittany shouted. "YOU STILL DID"NT GET ME A SNACK!" Eleanor shouted, now all three girls were arguing with each other. "Girls, Girls, Calm down. and please stop shouting." James attempted to intervene. All three of girls turned and looked at him very angrily. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" All three shouted simultaneously. "Um-mm... on the other hand, I'll just let you girls handle this yourselves..." James replied. The girls continued to argue. "And I thought Alvin and Brittany fighting was bad... this is worse." Simon replied. "Excellent!" "What did you find?" James replied, trying to ignore the bickering Chipettes behind him. "we can get access to that Universe!" Simon Replied. "I'll start the warping sequence." "It's Opening!" Jen shouted trying to get the arguing sisters to notice. They did. "I'M NOT GOING THROUGH THAT!" Jeanette shouted. Before anyone else could say anything all three of the '80's Chipmunks had dragged both of the displaced Chipettes through the warp. "Let's go Brittany. We've gotta find your Sisters." James told her. "...right... I can't wait to have my sisters back again." Brittany replied. And then they jumped through also.

[Cinderella Dimension] James and Brittany fell down in a pile of hay, Unconscious. A girl walked up, "These two are like the others, I'll take them inside." the girl said to herself. The Next Day, James woke up, "Are... Are we here?" he said. Brittany woke up just moments before. "Yep, were here. now, where is here." She replied. "You're in my room" A girl who sounded like Brittany said to them. "I'm Cinderella. who are you?" "I'm James, and that's Brittany. So your the 'Cinderella' they where talking about." "Who was?" Cinderella replied. "You're 'Wicked Step-Sisters' Jeanette and Eleanor" Brittany replied. "I did wonder what happened to them, they seemed different, like they were under a spell or something. They have been so nice lately." Just then Jeanette and Eleanor came up into the room. They immediately noticed their sister. "BRITTANY!" They both shouted excited to see their sister again. "Jeanette! Eleanor!" James replied. "What happened?" "Well, it went like this... A Wormhole opened which turned into a vortex, which sucked us in, and warped us here." Jeanette replied. "So that's what the screaming was about." James replied. "Yep." Eleanor replied. "So... when do we go back?" "When we find where The Chipmunks are." James said. "Too bad... I was just hoping I would finally not be so abused." Cinderella said quietly. "Don't worry," Eleanor replied trying to cheer her up. "I've read this story before, And soon you'll be with someone that truly appreciates you." Cinderella smiled. "Thanks, Eleanor." she replied.

The girls tried to sneak out of the house, but then they herd "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" they all turned around, and there was Miss Miller, not looking happy. "Were... uhhh... going to the market, Yea, we need more Onions and other things." Eleanor said almost sweating bullets. Miss Miller looked at her, "Ok. and make sure Cinderella carries everything back. And also we need more Hay for the animals." The abrasive Miss Miller replied to Eleanor. "Yes, Mam." she replied quickly, and everyone scurried out the door. On the way to the market, James asked Brittany, "Where did all of this come from?" "A Dream..." "Mind explaining?" "I guess... Back when we first moved in with Miss Miller, we were going to a dance with the Chipmunks, but Miss Miller wouldn't let me go shopping to pick out dresses with my sisters because I refused to do my chores ... I dosed off and dreamed this dream." "Well that explains a lot." Jeanette said, after hearing their conversation. They continued to walk down the path toward the town, when they saw a knight riding toward the castle.

"You're sure you know where we are?" Alvin asked Jeanette. "Are you doubting ME?" she angerly replied. "In a word, yes." Simon replied. "Halt!" A knight shouted from behind them. "Prince Alvin, you know you're not allowed outside the Castle without the King knowing." "Who are you?" Alvin asked the knight. "I am Sir Sye, and you're coming with me." The knight reached down from his horse to grab Alvin, but then Simon and Theodore stepped in the way. "You're not taking our Brother!" Simon told the knight. "Very Well, I shall take all of you!" Then Sir Sye grabbed all three Chipmunks (Jeanette and Eleanor had ran off) and he left for the castle. When Simon saw James and the Chipettes he shouted "Help! James! Brittany! Help!" James and the Chipettes then noticed that the knight had captured The Chipmunks. "Hey! Put them down!" James shouted to the knight while running in front of his horse. "Stand down civilian! The prince and these munknappers are coming with me." The Knight replied. "Over my dead body! And there is no prince with you, there our friends!" Brittany Intervened. "If you are with them, then you will join them!" and then the knight grabbed Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor and rode off to the castle as fast as he could. "What are we going to do?" Cinderella asked. "I don't know Cinderella, I don't know." was the only reply he could give.

When they returned they found that the 'Wicked Step Sisters' had already returned. And being as irritating as usual. James went upstairs to Cinderella's room to think in quiet. And Cinderella was crying in the Kitchen. James got an idea when he herd a knock at their outside door, and herd about the ball. Later, while Cinderella was ironing her step-sister's dresses in her room he explained his plan. "During the ball, I can sneak in and rescue our friends." "I hope so..." she replied. "I just hope I can go to the ball with my step-sisters." "Why don't I help?" "Great! I just might be able to go then!" So after all the chores were done and Cinderella was ready to go, she ran out to go with them, but her Wicked Step-mother grabbed the cloth covering a mud pit just when she stepped on it, and they left. "Well, that wasn't very nice." James thought to himself. He ran over to unlock the door for her so she could get in. After Cinderella came back in, and began to wash the windows, James said: "How am I going to get to the castle now? ... I'm thirsty, I'll be right back." When James came back he saw two chipmunks that looked like Simon and Theodore dressed strangely. "Who are you?" he asked them. "I'm Simon, Cinderella's Fairy Godmunk, and this is my assistant, Theodore." Simon replied. "Hi" Theodore said. "...ok... well can you warp to the Castle by my friends so I can save them?" James asked. "I'm Cinderella's Fairy Godmunk not you'res!" Simon retorted irritated that he would even ask such a thing. "Yea, where I come from, we don't have 'Fairy Godmunks' but I need to help my friends." James replied to him. "Like I said, I can not grant your wish because I'm Cinderella's Fairy Godmunk." Simon replied. "Ok then, Cinderella, will you ask?" "Sure," Cinderella replied, she turned to the Godmunk, "Can you warp my friend to the castle so he can save our friends?" "You're wish is my command..." then Simon whisked his wand around James and he disappeared.

James, after appearing at the party, was able to make his way to Prince Alvin before he went on to preform. "Are you the one named Prince Alvin?" James asked. "Yes, I am Prince Alvin." "Hi, I'm James, and my friends were captured because one of your Knights believed that they were trying to kidnap you." "Do you mean my Bodyguard, Sir Sye?" "Yes! I think." "Oh, sorry about the mix-up, My Bodyguard takes his job to seriously, We've had dozens of people locked up, because someone like me was seen with them. I can let your friends go after the party." "Thank you your highness." "No Problem, now on to my performance and to find the girl of my dreams!" Later after the party they let the Chipmunks and Chipettes go and Both the King and Prince Alvin apologized again for the mix-up. "If there's anything we can do to help, just let us know." Prince Alvin told them. "Nothing right now." James replied. while Simon and Jeanette were covering Brittany and Alvin's mouths so they couldn't say anything to change it. "Bye!" They all said. The next day, "So how do we get back?" Eleanor asked. "Good Question." James replied. "I forgot about that. How do we get back?" "well..." Simon thought, If we could get a Ruby, an Emerald and some scrap metal we could make a Wormhole link, and then your Chipmunks and Chipettes could hopefully connect the wormhole with our Generator." "Great! We could ask Prince Alvin for those!" Jeanette replied excitedly. Everyone ran downstairs just in time to hear Miss Miller refuse to let Cinderella to get married to Prince Alvin. "Wait, why can't Prince Alvin marry her?" James asked, "Well... because ... I-I don't want her to!" Miss Miller replied. "I say let her be truly happy with someone else!" Eleanor replied. "Well... Well..." Miss Miller couldn't think of anything to respond to that. "Then it's settled! I'll marry her this afternoon!" Prince Alvin declared. "Also, can we have a Ruby, an Emerald, and some Metal Prince Alvin?" James asked him. "Well I do owe you a favor now don't I, sure, here." He sent the Palace Messenger and he got them immediately. "I always keep some with me." The Prince told them. "Awesome!" they all replied.

After about 2 hours had passed, they had finished their Wormhole tracker. "I'll start it up." James said. And he activated it. Over in the Main '80's Universe Brit, Jen, and Si saw that a Wormhole stabilizer Beacon was activated, "I think that means we should open a Wormhole to that point." Si told Jen. "Yea, lets do it." she replied. So they activated the Time-Warp Machine. and watched as the Wormhole connected to that point, Meanwhile in the Cinderella Dimension they saw a Wormhole open, "Now everyone say you're good-byes and we don't have time for soft mushy ones either." James told them. "Bye and thanks for showing me how it's like to have real friends!" Cinderella told them. "Good-bye and good rid-ends!" Step-Eleanor said. "Yea!" Step-Jeanette retorted. "Bye!" Each of the Chipmunks and Chipettes shouted to each of them. and they went through the warp back home.


	7. First Encounter

Alvin and Brittany were upstairs arguing... again... "I Bet I could beat you in Mario Bros.!" Alvin shouted. "In your dreams! I've won every time I've played against my Sisters AND your brothers!" Brittany replied shouted just as loud as Alvin. "Why would anyone want to play Mario Bros.?" Al asked to Theodore. "Because, it's one of the newest games around." "Newest? That game came out in like the 1980's!" "It is the 1980's, remember?" "Oh, right." James, Simon and Jeanette were sitting on the couch, watching Alvin and Brittany argue. "Has it always been this bad?" James asked the Chipmunk and Chipette. "Actually, this is pretty light, comparing to last year." Simon replied. "What happened last year?" James asked eagerly. "They dragged us along on a Hot-air Balloon race delivering Dolls which we found out had Diamonds in them across the world, because they started fighting." Jeanette replied. "Sounds like fun, maybe I should that sometime." James said sarcastically. "I was just wondering, but how did you kids meet?" "We could actually show you with the Time Machine." Simon replied. They were all relived to leave the room and go downstairs where no one could hear them arguing.

[About an Hour Later.] "I think it's ready!" Simon shouted. "Right, I'll get the others." James replied. "And I'll get some Popcorn!" Jeanette replied to both of them. James and Jeanette ran upstairs. "Hey Kids! If you wanna see how the Chipmunks and Chipettes got together come on downstairs!" James shouted. "Awesome! I wanna see!" Al said. everyone ran downstairs. "Alright. scene everyone except Dave and Miss Miller are here, lets start." Simon press the button to activate a Time Window so they could watch, but a Wormhole Vortex opened instead, and began to suck everyone in. "Everyone grab something!" James shouted. But it was too late, Everyone else (including James was sucked into the Wormhole, then it closed.

Simon and Jeanette were fighting over a pillow that had ended up in the middle of the room they shared when a spheroid appeared in front of them. then exploded sending Chipmunks and Chipettes everywhere. Simon had landed in the luggage brought by both groups, Alvin went right out the front door, then a cleaning wagon, down the stairs, and landed upside down at the bottom of the stairs by the elevator. Theodore accidentally landed in the Oatmeal, then into the wall next to the stove. Brittany, dropped on the bed, with the [Movie] Chipmunks, Eleanor went flying into the bathroom and the door slammed shut when she hit the wall, then everyone herd water splash. Jen and Elie landed on the table, Jeanette flew right through the pillow, breaking the pillow that Simon and Jeanette were fighting over, then hit the wall, James landed on the floor, and Brit was hanging from the Chandelier. Brittany's Immediate response to Eleanor flying into the bathroom was "Hey! I was going in there!" Theodore was excited to see oatmeal when he opened his eyes. "Yea! Yum, Oatmeal!" Theodore began eating the Oatmeal, when the old Eleanor pulled they pan off his head. "That wasn't exactly for you." she told him. "Sorry, I just get really hungry when I first land in other places. Eleanor opened the Bathroom door soaked. "Now I know why we got new showers and sinks." she said sounding quite upset."That could off felt better." James exclaimed. "Where's Simon and Alvin?" "Simon poked his head out from all the suitcases. "I'm ... right ... here." He said sounding hurt. "I'm ok..." James got up and pulled Simon out from the now collapsed suitcases. Then the door swung open and Alvin walked in. "Don't worry, I'm all ok..." "At least I got a good landing, on the bed." Brittany said. "Not now Brittany." was James' only reply. "Can someone get me down from here now?" Brit shouted to the group. "I've got you!" James replied. then James activated one of his retractable Grappling Hooks. The Claw grabbed Brit by the waste and brought her down to James. James then set her down by Jen and Elie. "You ok Brit?" Jen asked. "Yes, now." she turned to James. "Thanks James!" No problem.

After everyone had a few minutes to recuperate, James asked "Where and when are we?" Simon was the first to respond, "This is when we first meet the Chipettes." The old Brittany asked, "Who's the Chipettes?" "You three girls, ... later." Simon replied. "Does this mean we lost the Sing-off?" the older Eleanor asked. "No, actually even though both Auditions were sabotaged you girls still won, It was the people that came to the show that were expecting us, so you girls went with a different name." Simon replied to Eleanor. Alvin looked over to Simon, "Why are you telling them this? Wouldn't that mess up history because we both know that we sabotaged each others auditions" Alvin asked Simon. "No. because, We had installed a device so when were time traveling we can't mess up the time stream." he replied. Alvin and Brittany Sighed. "Why didn't you tell us before?" Brittany asked quite irritated that she wasn't notified of this before. "We told you guys while we were explaining the Time Machine's updates, But some 2 persons were 'too busy' to come to our 'boring' meeting." James replied with major sarcasm. "he he... oops..." Alvin replied. "Anyway," The older Brittany said, "I have to get ready, I'm not preforming looking a mess!" and she walked into the Bathroom. "Hmm..." The older Alvin thought, "She won't preform looking a mess..." and then he ran off.

"When I said, 'I was excited to experience some of your past' I wasn't meaning this!" James said to Simon. "Yea, I would have been happy just watching, not re-living this event." he replied. "AAAHHHHHH! MY HAIR!" Simon, Jeanette and James looked over by the Bathroom. The older Brittany had Blueberry pie dripping from her hair, and the Old Alvin, Simon and Theodore were laughing at her. "Come on boys lets rehearse for our concert." Alvin told them. And all three Chipmunks left the room with there equipment, except their microphones. "I have to admit, It does somewhat look kind of funny." Jeanette told them. "Yes," James replied, "But that was cruel of Alvin to do that." James began to think. "Simon, you said that both of you guys rigged each others auditions, right?" "Right..." "So then, we could 'Unrig' them right?" "Yea! Then we could see how each of us really did!" Simon responded. "I like it!" Jeanette said. "Then lets do it." James replied.

[Later the older Chipmunks came back in to see that Brittany's Hair didn't have any more Blueberry in it.] "You're Hair!" The old Alvin noted. "What do you want?" The old Brittany replied. "We came to tell you your audition is at 1'o clock." The old Theodore replied. "Now Theodore, tell the truth! We're not afraid of losing the audition, your on at 3." Alvin Replied to Theodore. "If only they knew better... That Alvin can be known for lying." James noted. After the older Chipmunks left the room, James, Jeanette, Simon, and Eleanor walked over to the older Brittany. "Umm.. Brittany, can we talk to you?" Jeanette asked. "What is it?" The older Brittany asked curiously. "You're audition is actually at 1 not 3." Eleanor replied. "But Alvin said that were on at 3!" she replied. "Yea, Alvin isn't known for his honesty... but Theodore is..." Simon replied. "Then where did they go?" Brittany asked confused. "Well... If I remember right, We dressed up like you girls and did you're audition in you're place, making you girls sound horrible." Simon replied. "Then we got to get down their now!" Brittany replied. Then the Newer Alvin and Brittany walked in arguing. "Oh come on Alvin! You know that me, Jeanette, and Eleanor are much better than you and your brothers, and we could beat you in a Sing-off any day!" Brittany argued getting in Alvin's face, "Oh Yea? Well I'll bet you a Dollar that I the Chipmunks are better than you Chipettes any day!" Alvin retorted. "Well look who's back... Alvin, Brittany, have you seen Theodore?" James asked them. "He's downstairs eating the Complementary Breakfast." Alvin replied. "As usual." he replied. "Well we're going down to do our Audition before they can get the chance!" The older Brittany replied. Then the older Chipettes ran downstairs. "Great, while their busy, doing their audition, we can unrig the boys' microphones. Right, lets get on that.

Later, "Quick Jeanette! Grab the rigged Microphones!" The older Brittany shouted to the older Jeanette. "I've got them. Lets go!" she replied. The Older Chipettes ran downstairs with the Microphones. Meanwhile, The older Alvin was wondering, "How did Brittany find out that their Audition was at 1 and not 3?" Alvin thought to himself. "Alvin come on! Our Audition is about to start!" Simon shouted to Alvin. "right..." The Chipmunks walked out on stage "Here we are, The Real Chipmunks!" Alvin shouted. They began to sing, and they sang properly. Brittany was confused, "Jeanette, you did rig their Microphones right?" she asked her sister. "Yea... Maybe they aren't working or something." she replied. After the Chipmunks finished The Manager got up, "I've made my decision." Both the Chipmunks and Chipettes were listening intently as he continued, "My Choice is the Girls will preform tonight." "But why?" Alvin asked. "Both of you are pretty much equal, my choice was made because the girls were here first." he replied. "Now you girls better get ready for your concert." "Yea! Our first American Concert!" all of them replied simultaneously.

James was watching the concert with his Chipmunks and Chipettes, wondering what would happen, The Girls walked on the stage only to be booed by the audience, So then Alvin and his brothers ran out and Alvin said: "We'd like to preform with our friends the..." then Brittany whispered into his ear "The Chipettes" So Alvin introduced the Girls as "The Chipettes." and the concert began.

After the Concert, James and all the other Chipmunks and Chipettes congratulated them on an excellent concert. "You all were excellent." James told them. "Thanks" The old Brittany replied. "Also, I think I know how we can return to our own time." Simon announced. "How?" Alvin asked. "It's very simple. We just activate this beacon." "Then lets do it! I want to go back home!" Brittany exclaimed. Simon pressed the button and activated the Beacon. Then a Wormhole appeared. Everyone said Good Bye to their older selves and walked through the Wormhole.


	8. Lost and Found

The Chipmunks, Chipettes, and James where within a Time Tunnel warping them back to their own time, when they all noticed something strange happened. "What was that?" Brittany asked the 'Smart Ones' in the group. "I-I don't know..." Jeanette replied. "I'm scared." Theodore replied, "Don't worry, and just hold on tight to me." Eleanor replied to him. "I hope this won't mess up our Quarantines." James replied. Alvin began to slip out of James' grip. "I'm Slipping!" he shouted, "Just hold on! I'll get a better grip!" James replied, but before he could Alvin holding on to Brittany had slipped out and fell away from the rest of the group, "ALVINNN! BRITTANY!" James shouted but it was too late. they both had disappeared into history. Then Simon suddenly lost his grip, Si, Al, and Theo tried to pull them back and hold on to them, but the pull from an event in History became so strong it pulled all of them into it. Then James with his Chipettes, Theodore & Eleanor began to deviate off course, into the distant past, but Theodore lost his grip on Eleanor and was pulled into yet another spot in time.

Meanwhile in the present time, "Dinner's Ready!" Dave shouted. He walked toward the Downstairs door and opened it, "You guys are going to love the ..." Dave looked around. "Boys?" Dave looked over at the Time-Warp Machine. The screens were flashing "WARNING, MALFUCTION!" Dave was worried. "Maybe Simon or James left some notes, so I can get them back here." Dave looked around in Simon's Mini Bookshelf he had there. "Nope, no this one, no, that one's for DNA Modification, Here it is!" Dave pulled a booklet down that was labeled: 'Time-Warp Machine' Dave began too look through it. And was even more confused by the language that Simon, Jeanette and James used in that book.

Meanwhile A Wormhole opened over the Matterhorn, throwing Alvin and Brittany out of it. Alvin (just in time) had grabbed a rock on the ledge of the mountain with one hand, and Brittany's Arm with the other. (Brittany had fainted when they had fallen out of the wormhole.) Alvin got Brittany up the ledge, then pulled himself up. Brittany woke up when Alvin had finally gotten her up the ledge. "A-A-Alvin? Y-You saved me?" She asked. 'Y-yea... I-I did..." Alvin replied blushing while pulling himself up. "B-But why?" Brittany asked. "Because... Because..." Alvin was trying to come up with something else other than that he loved her, but couldn't think of any thing else. Brittany noticed that, and began blushing also. As Alvin was trying to think of something else suddenly a dog appeared out of the snow and jumped on him,licking his face. "A Dog?" Brittany looked sort of confused. Alvin got the dog off of him and it ran off, with Alvin and Brittany following it.

James and his Chipettes fell out of the sky into the back off an Orphanage. A Kangaroo hopped over when the Baby Chipmunks had it stop. "Are you ok?" One little female chipmunk asked. "Oh... yea... maybe..." Brit replied. The three chipettes got off James and James got up. "Well, that could have been a lot better... Jeanette, what happened?" James said. "Maybe, the Time-Warp Machine had another overload or something." Jeanette replied. "You're name is Jeanette too?" One of the little chipmunks replied, "That's so cool, because that's my name too!" "Umm, then are you two girls Brittany and Eleanor?" James asked "Yea, we are, but how did you know that?" Baby-Brittany replied. "We know you in the future. and we are you girls from another Universe." Elie replied. "Ok.. that's weird..." Baby-Eleanor said. "Girls! where are you?" Olivia shouted. "Over here! and we have friends!" Baby-Jeanette shouted back. Olivia walked over and saw James and his Chipettes. "Mind if we come in?" James asked. "Actually, it might be better for you to get in through the Window there, do you think you can manage?" Olivia replied. "Yep, just fine." James replied.

A Wormhole spat Theodore and Eleanor out on an Island, which just so happened to be the same Island that they were stranded on before. "Where are we?" Theodore asked after waking up and rubbing his head. "I-I don't know" was Eleanor's only response, "But I think we should probably search the Island." "Whatever you do, Don't search the Island! There's a monster on the Other side!" A Voice shouted from the other side of a bush. Then Alvin jumped out from the bush. "Alvin!" They both replied, confused. "Theodore? Eleanor? But where'nt you back at the Camp?" Alvin replied. "Oh, I get it!" Theodore replied. "You're from the past, Elie, remember that time when we where all stranded on an Island and Alvin convinced Brittany that there was a Monster on the other side of the Island?" "Oh yea." "Wait, are you saying that you're from the future or something?" Alvin asked both of them. "Yea." Eleanor replied. "Ok, that's weird... well why don't you guys come over to the camp with me?" Alvin replied. "Sure." Eleanor replied and they walked off.

Simon and Jeanette woke up in a Mansion. And Brittany (aged like 10 years) walked into the room. "You two are awake! Thank Goodness! We haven't seen you for 10 years!" She told them. "t-t-t-TEN YEARS!" Jeanette replied. "Yea, we knew you would arrive eventually. but-" "What happened? Where's Alvin, Theodore, Eleanor, James and the others?" Simon interrupted "-Um.. yea.. Eleanor devoted to find out how to get you back, Alvin Became a Duet Singer with Me, and Theodore, well, never did get over your disappearance, and ended up becoming part of a gang. James and his kids found a way to get back to their own Universe and left, we haven't herd from them scene, They also didn't get over your disappearance for a long time." She replied. "So the Chipmunks came back?" Jeanette asked. "Yep, they all left about 5 years ago." Brittany replied. "I'm Back from the stor-" "Alvin, Honey look who came back!" She shouted. Alvin walked into the room where everyone else was. When he saw Simon and Jeanette, his eyes brightened and he ran over and hugged them so hard. "I-I can't believe your Back! and you don't even look like you've aged a day!" He told them before began to cry for joy. "It's been so long, I have to call everyone and tell them this!" Alvin ran off into another room and called Dave, Eleanor, and Theodore and told them the good news.

Meanwhile, Dave had found the Directions on how to get everyone back. "So now I type that in, and this in, and then press the Red Button to return everyone back, Ok..." After completing the process he pressed the Red Button, Nothing happened. "What did I do wrong now?" He looked through the book and found what was wrong. "Oh, I need to Deactivate the Safety Switch first, now It makes some more scene... After turning the switch off, He pressed it again. This time a Wormhole opened and was trying to force something to come out, Dave was just hoping it was his kids and James.

Meanwhile, Alvin and Brittany continued to follow the dog to a Chipmunk that looked like Alvin. "Who are you?" Brittany asked. "I am Melvin, Leader of the Anti-Chipmunks, and this is Seymour, and Theao." Melvin replied. "And I am Whitney!" Whitney shouted. "and these are my Sisters, Joelle and Eloise." "What do you want with us?" Alvin asked. "We need you and your Brothers, and Brittany and her sisters." Melvin declared. Whitney began to smile with an Evil Crooked smile. "And we have an easy way to do it," She said "Joelle?" Joelle stepped forward and pulled a Gun out of her pocket and shot Brittany in the arm with it, But instead of a Bullet and blood, it was a wire, and Brittany's Arm started to turn gray, and whatever turned gray stopped moving. "W-What are you doing?" Brittany asked frantically. "It's an Invention of mine called the 'Time Stop Gun', it freezes people in time, So I'm literally sucking the Time out of you." Joelle replied with an Evil Smirk on her face. "Stop it now!" Alvin demanded. "How about No." Joelle replied as she grabbed a duplicate gun from her pocket and Shot Alvin with it. Brittany couldn't move her entire right body by now. "A-Alvin! leave h-him a-alone!" She shouted. "You're in no position to be giving commands!" Whitney replied. Brittany's Shirt which was sort of blowing in the wind was frozen now mid-motion meanwhile Alvin was half-way frozen. "Br-Brittany, I just want to tell you that I-I l-love you..." Alvin told Brittany "I-I know, and I lov-" Brittany totally froze over, and looked completely Gray. "Brittany!" Alvin Shouted before he froze completely also. "Well Isn't that touching?" Melvin said sarcastically "Seymour, Theao grab them." "Yes sir." They both replied. But before they could grab them a Wormhole Opened an sucked both the Frozen Alvin and Brittany inside and closed before Seymour and Theao could grab them. "Uhhh, wher'd 'dey go?" Seymour asked. "Shut up Seymour." was all that Melvin said. And he was very angry that the Plan had failed.

James and the Chipettes where trying to find the Babyettes. "Brittany, where are you?" James said while looking around trying to find her. Brit jumped up with Jeanette and Herman "Jeanette, put Herman down, it's time for bed!" Olivia told Jeanette. "Ok Olivia." Jeanette replied and set Herman down and ran towards the bed made for them. Eleanor was running around with Elie trying to catch her. "Eleanor, *huff* it's time for bed *Huff*" she said. Elie chased Eleanor into Olivia's Hands, and Olivia put her into the Bed with Jeanette while Jen was looking around trying to find her glasses which Brittany took as a joke, She herd her singing in a Jewelry Box, Which she opened up and got her glasses back. "I've got Brittany!" She shouted. Jen put Brittany in the Bed also. Olivia then tucked them away to Bed. "Thanks for all your help" Olivia told James and his Chipettes. "No Problem" he replied. "Now we just have to find out where you will sleep for tonight" She told him. Right then a Wormhole opened, "Actually, that's our ride back to the future." James replied. "Are you sure you have to go?" She asked. "Yep, we have to take care of them in the future," James shouted "Maybe we will see you in the future. Bye!" "Bye..." she replied as James and his Chipettes Walked into the wormhole and it disappeared.

Theodore and Eleanor explained the whole 'Stranded on an Island' story as they remembered it from the future to Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor. They where very intrigued and agreed to search the Island, But as usual Alvin and Brittany refused to come because of the 'Monster' So the rest left to search the Island, They walked through the Jungle for 20 Minutes. "I'm Hungry." Theodore said. "I know Theodore, you'll just have to wait until we reach the resort." Eleanor replied. But Theodore was becoming inpatient and then they herd the water coming down and Everyone fell down the Waterfall but the Time-displaced Chipmunks fell into another Wormhole. When Everyone else landed, Simon asked "What happened to the other 2?" But no one knew, so everyone forgot about it.

Simon and Jeanette had spent an Hour greeting, hugging, watching others cry, explaining, and contemplating what happened, but no one knew. "Maybe the Quarantines were set wrong?" Eleanor suggested. "Impossible, Both I and James checked them to make sure that they were correct." Simon replied. "Maybe it was a Coincidence?" Alvin suggested. "No, The Quarantines were deliberately changed, that much we know." Jeanette replied. "I'm just glad your both ok." Dave replied. Theodore was extremely quiet for the entire time, upset at what happened. then suddenly another Wormhole opened, and Simon and Jeanette were gone. Now he was even more sad and confused, but then everyone noticed that Everything started to fade away. "What's Happening?" Theodore asked suddenly "History is changing, this future no longer exists because they returned to their Original time." Eleanor replied. Before a Time-storm swept everything away.

Dave saw everyone come back into the present, James and his Chipettes & Chipmunks. The Time-Frozen Alvin & Brittany, Simon and Jeanette, and lastly Theodore and Eleanor, then the Wormhole closed. "You guys are all back, and alright!" Dave shouted while hugging Theodore and Simon. Then Everyone noticed Alvin and Brittany, not moving and totally gray. "What happened to them?" Eleanor asked. "Hmmm..." James said while looking at them, "I believe that they have been Frozen in time." he said after evaluating them. "How can that be?" Theodore asked. "Only someone could create something that could do this. And only Alvin & Brittany know who." James replied. "Sooo, can you Unfreeze them?" Eleanor asked. "Of Course, we can Unfreeze them." Jeanette replied. "Yea, we just do this..." Simon replied. Simon pressed a couple buttons on the Keyboard and then the 6 Extension Adapters (Or Glowing Sticks) Pointed at Alvin and Brittany and they began to Change into their Original Colors again. After about a Minute the process completed and the Time-Warp Machine Shut down. "What happened?" Alvin asked. "We were about to ask you what happened." James replied. "I-I-I don't remember... do you Brittany?" Alvin replied. "No..." she replied. confused. "You don't remember who froze you two?" Jeanette replied. Both Alvin and Brittany shook their heads. "Well, it's dinner time, so let's eat, we can find out how that happened later," Dave replied. "Ok everyone?" "Ok." was everyone's reply.


	9. Making Music

Brit was looking around in a Dark room. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She shouted out. Then all of a sudden the lights turned on revealing a huge room with a balcony with something similar to an Operating table with an '80's Chipette strapped to it. She noticed the Chipette immediately as Jeanette. "Jeanette!" Brit shouted to her. Jeanette opened her eyes slowly and replied, "Br-Brit?" Then Brit noticed a Chipmunk like Alvin walking behind it. "Alvin? D-Did you do this to Jeanette?" she shouted. She noticed a Darker presence from him the usual. He ignored her and motioned over to a control panel. Then Brit herd a large noise like a machine turning on, and then Jeanette looking like she was getting shocked very badly. "Jeanette!" she shouted. Then Jeanette fell unconscious. Then she Opened her eyes and her pupils were Dark Purple. Dark Alvin released her from the table and then commanded her to Capture Brit. She did so Immediately. When Jeanette had grabbed Brit by the tail she began to scream. Which woke her (and everyone else in the house) up.

"W-what is it Brit?" James said sleepily. "I-I just had the strangest and creepiest nightmare ever!" She replied. "What was it?" Eleanor replied. "Alvin shocked Jeanette into a Mindless Zombie and was about to do the same to me!" She replied. "M-m-m-m-me?" Jen replied. "No, this Universes Jeanette, and this Universe's Alvin too." Dave walked up the stairs. "What's going on up here?" He asked. "Brit had a nightmare." James replied. "A-are you ok Brit?" Dave asked. "Yea, I guess, just frightened." She replied. "All right! Everyone try to get some sleep! Girls, we have practice tomorrow!" James replied. "Right..." everyone replied reluctantly. Brit was the last to go back to sleep, and that dream stayed vivid in her memory for a long time.

"Come on boys! We've got to go or we'll be late for the recording session!" Dave shouted up the stairs. "We're Coming Dave!" Alvin shouted from his room. James and his Chipettes walked in. "Where are you guys going?" James asked. "To a recording session for our new album with the Chipettes "The 'A' Files: Alien Songs" but we don't have anyone singing backup and we don't have anyone to Play the Aliens parts." Dave replied. "We could do it for you." James replied. "That would be great! How long til you and the girls will be ready?" He asked. "About 2 minutes." James replied. "Great!" Dave replied. James and his Chipettes ran up to the attic and got ready. By the time they came back down Dave had finally gotten Alvin and his Brothers in the car. "Where off!" Dave shouted, and they drove off.

"Are you sure you can do this James?" Dave asked. "No worries, I only have a few lines and I was one of the best at Bible Verse Memory back when I was young." He replied. "Ok." Dave replied. Miss Miller and the Chipettes walked up. "What are you doing here James, I thought you guys where practicing?" Brittany asked. "We were, we finished a little while after you girls left, and Dave needed Back-up Singers and an Alien, so we volunteered." "Is that so?" "Yep." Brittany looked over to Jeanette and Eleanor, "Well," She said, "Can your girls sing background for us? I would really help." ("And then we get less recording times also" She thought) "That good with you girls?" James asked. Brit, Jen, and Elie huddled up and discussed it through. "Yep" Brit replied. "Ok. See you soon." Brittany said as they walked away. "Bye" They all replied.

James used a Voice Synthesizer to modify his voice while sing or talking. But Lily, Theodore's dog, wanted to play with it while they were singing People Are Strange. Being picked up by the microphone "Lily, go by Dave." James whispered to the dog. Lily continued to play with the cord. "Down, Down doggy! I really want to go home, really I do." James sang in. Then he whispered to Lily "Go on go by Dave." And they continued on with the recording. After the recording, "Sorry about Lily, I told Theodore to leave back at home but he didn't. And Lily got away from me during the recording." Dave told James. "Don't worry about it. It seemed to fit right into the song." James replied. Dave laughed a little. "Yea it did." He replied. "Well I'm off to the Chipettes recording their song." James told them. "Alright, be back soon!" Dave replied. James ran down to Studio 4 and entered. The girls were all ready to go. James began to look at the song. "Umm.. Brittany, I need to talk to you for a second." James said. "No time! We've got to record now!" Brittany replied. They began to sing 'Venus' at the end of the song Brittany was enraged that no one else told her that it was not about the Planet Venus but the Goddess. "I tried to warn you Brittany." James replied. "No you didn't" She protested. "That was what I wanted to talk to you about." James replied. "Oh..." Brittany replied. After a couple other songs it was close to time to go. "Hey James!" Al shouted. "What's up Al?" "Can we try that song that Dave wrote?" "Which one? Ho Ho Ho?" "Yea, and our '80's Counterparts can help out too." "Sounds like an Idea." Dave replied. So they recorded Ho Ho Ho and finding out that Al had 'modified' the lyrics a bit then they left for home.

"I'm sooo board" Brittany said. "Don't you girls wish you could go skiing on the European Mountains sometime?" James said, trying to change the subject. "I think we can right now!" Brittany replied. "If your thinking what I think your thinking, No way." James replied to her. "Oh come on, they won't even notice" Brittany replied and before James could reply she had run downstairs and typed in Quarantines by the time James and her sisters got down there. "Brittany! Don't activate it!" Jeanette shouted, "What?" Brittany replied flipping the Activation Switch. And before anyone could say anything else the Time-Warp Machine activated, warping the 4 of them into another Dimension.


	10. Angels, Angels

Atop a Mountain, The Angels were getting away from an avalanche on skies, When a portal opened behind them spitting out Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and James right in front of the Avalanche "Uh-oh..." James said as he saw the avalanche right by him, Ejecting his grappling hooks he caught Brittany and Jeanette before they landed and grabbed Eleanor with his left hand, and pressed a button on the Backpack he was wearing. Stabilizers popped out from it and it began to fly. he flew down to the bottom of the mountain. The Angels saw this and were amazed that someone else had something that could fly. When they reached where James and the Chipettes where Britt said, "Who are you and where did you get a Jet-pack like that?" "I was wondering where the Jet-pack came from also." Eleanor replied. James introduced himself to the angels along with the chipettes. "So how did you get that Jet-pack?" Jean asked. "Well, Me, Jeanette and another friend had built it just lately, I have to admit, this was a great Field test for it, right Jeanette?" "...right..." Jeanette replied reluctantly. "So who are you?" James asked. "We're known as Alvie's Angels." Britt replied, "I'm the leader, Britt." "I'm Jean, Intelligence Officer." Jean replied. "And I'm Ellie,Special Operations Officer" Ellie replied. "Wait, I think I remember this!" Brittany exclaimed. "You do?" James asked looking at Brittany confused. "I do too." Jeanette said. "Yea, we were in the mall when a thief ran through and tripped on us, then we dreamed that we were Alvie's Angels, which sort-of had to do that we were watching Starsky's Angels right before." she explained. "I thought that show was called Charlie's Angels..." James replied. "I guess their might be more differences between our Universe's than I thought..." James looked up at the avalanche, "Maybe we should head on out before we become Snowmen..." He said to the group. "Simon and Theodore are waiting for us at the bottom." Britt replied. "Then lets head on out." James exclaimed.

At the bottom of the mountain, Simon and Theodore were waiting for the Angels. "And they say I'm always late..." Simon exclaimed. "They'll be here, if my information is correct." Theodore replied. "You're info usually isn't correct." He retorted. "Well, they should be here, soon." At that time James, the Chipettes and the Angels go all they way down the mountain. "Theodore, were here!" Britt shouted. "See Simon, I'm sometimes right!" Theodore replied. "I said usually not always." Simon replied irritatedly. Theodore then noticed James and the Chipettes and asked "who are they?" "Were from another Universe. These are the Chipettes, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, and I'm well..." James thought for a moment when Brittany interrupted saying: "He's our protector. James Seville." "Yea, their protector." James agreed. _"Well I guess that works... for now..."_ He thought. "Anyway, we've got to contact Simon back in our Universe, Do you have a monitor and a microphone?" James asked. "Yea, but how will you be able to contact them with a monitor and a microphone?" Britt asked. "Easily." James replied. Simon showed him where they were in their Secret Agent Van, and after James and Jeanette took about 5 minutes hooking up some cords and other supplies he declared "We have a connection!" Brittany and Eleanor came in and saw Simon on the screen. "What happened?" Simon asked. "Brittany was playing with the controls and warped us here." James replied while giving Brittany an angry look. Simon just shook his head. "Anyway, We were able to test out the Jet-pack and it works like a charm, literally!" James said excitedly. "Great!" Simon replied. "So can you get us back?" Brittany asked. Simon checked the machine. "Not for at least another 3 hours." he said thoughtfully. "Th-THREE HOURS!" Brittany shouted, But I have Cheerleader practice in an hour!" "Sorry, But the machine can't warp now, because you didn't warp properly, you overheated it, so now it can warp for another 3 hours. Oh, I've got to go, Dave wants me to go mow the lawn, bye!" "But-" Brittany tried to get his attention but the connection was cut. "Great so where stuck here for at least 3 hours." Brittany said angerly, "Just Great."

They all came out of the van, when Britt came over and asked "So what's going on?" "We're stuck here for at least 3 hours." James replied. "Well, maybe you could help us catch the Royal thief Semion Sycamore." Britt replied. "What do you mean by Royal thief?" James asked. "He's been kidnapping Royal Children, mostly princesses." Jean replied. "How" Eleanor asked. "Were not sure. So Britt is going undercover as bait so we can find out." Ellie replied. "Do you think you girls and Guy can help?" Britt asked. "You can count on us!" James replied "Right Girls?" "Right" Brittany said confidently. "Yep." Jeanette replied. "You can count on us!" Eleanor replied. "Girls, Girls! I perfected the Jet-Scarfs!" Simon shouted holding up a scarf. "Watch, they have sleeves so you can keep it on yourselves when needed!" "How did you fit stabilizers in a scarf?" James asked. "Stabilizers?" Simon asked. "Yea, you know how you steer the ...Jet-...scarfs... around" James said trying not to laugh at the idea. "Umm.. Oops, I forgot about that, I'll go make some right now!" Simon replied and ran off to go make stabilizers for the Jet-scarfs. "Anyway, lets head out Theodore, where is the princess that I'll be going undercover as?" Britt asked."You will be disguising yourself as Princess Brittany of Switzerland." Theodore replied. "Oh I love Switzerland!" Eleanor replied. "Well, lets head out." James said. Everyone agreed, and they left for the Switzerland palace.

When they got there, Princess Brittany was there waiting for them. "Welcome to the Switzerland Palace Angels!" Seeing Britt, she said "You'll be perfect for being my duplicate, especially because you look almost exactly like me." "Alright, lets switch out quickly before anyone can tell." Britt replied. The Princess nodded and clapped her hands and several maids came and escorted everyone up to the palace, and Britt to the Princesses dressing room. "So if Britt is going to be you then what are you going to be?" James asked the Princess. "I'm going to be acting as a servant for my father, hopefully we'll be able to fool him into trying to kidnap Britt so you can catch him." She said hopeful that they will succeed.

"Right this way my lady and guests." One of the servants said to the girls. Everyone followed the servant to a room that had several outfits in it. "Umm, do you have any male outfits about my size?" James asked the servant. "Right over here." She pointed to a closet that had several outfits for men in it. "Lets get ready and pray this works." Britt replied. Everyone changed into the clothes that were provided. "They couldn't have had something nicer than this?" Brittany grumbled. "Brittany, this isn't the time to be complaining." Eleanor replied. "We've decided to help them catch this guy, so stop complaining and start helping." "But..." "Eleanor's right Brittany." Jeanette interrupted. "Not you too Jeanette." "Brittany, quite complaining and lets get to work." James said. "Ok..." Brittany was unhappy that she had to dress like a slave.

Everyone waited for several hours and when night time came they were ready. Suddenly they herd footsteps walking up the stairs at about half past midnight, then the door creaked open, A man snuck in and pulled out a little gun-like object. Britt pretended to wake up and said "Who are you?"The man didn't answer. She turned on the light only to find that the power was cut. "I asked you who-" Mid-sentence the man shot her with the gun, she stopped talking, and moving, their was no thud or anything. Ellie decided to find out what happened so she turned on a flashlight and saw that Britt a gold statue, then the man shot the light and Ellie and she turned to gold as well. Jean almost fell but was caught by the princess, and Eleanor. The man grabbed the two statues and jumped out the window.

"So that's how he does it, he turns the princesses into gold, and that's why they never screamed." Jean replied. "Let's follow him, now!" James told them, everyone agreed and followed him to an Island filled with Gold Statues. "Wow, he could make a fortune off of all these statues" Jeanette said. "Yes, but all these statues are actually people he's turned into statues and stolen." Jean replied. "There's a building over there!" James said pointing at a building that was really unrecognizable. "Britt and Ellie are in there!" Jean said. "How do you know?" Brittany asked. "I placed a tracking device on them as he got away with them, and the beacon is coming from that house." Jean replied. "Let's go, but keep watch, we don't want to end up like Britt and Ellie." James said. "Right." Everyone replied. They walked into the house and began to look for something that looks like an antidote. They walked into a room where there was a throne. "Welcome to my home, Jean and company, I see you brought the real princess with you, Excellent. I am Semion Sycamore, Inventor of the gold serum." He said to them, "And for my real prize." He pulled out the same gun as he did before and shot Princess Brittany with it, before she could react she turned to gold. "And now for the rest of you." He shot 5 shots at them, From James' arms came 2 Tonfas and he moved fast enough to block all 5 of them with them. "Wait, you have tonfa's as well?" Jeanette asked amazed as everyone else was. "Yep, and the best part is..." James activated something on the tonfa that the tonfa's split in half and there was a blade there, it looked extremely sharp. "They also work as blades." he finished. "So where's the antidote?" James asked. "Ah, yes the Antidote, right here." All of them suddenly noticed a small bottle around his neck.

"I'd say it's time to play."James said charging at him, Eleanor went to his right and Jean to his left, Jeanette and Brittany tried to find Britt and Ellie so that if they got the antidote, they would be able to use it immediately. There was a couple moments of Hopping and Grabbing for the bottle, until James cut the string that was holding it in place. And then Jean grabbed the bottle before it hit the ground, James then kicked him into the wall, which knocked him out. They turned away and began the work on reverting the statues back to people, including Ellie and Britt. But, before they were finished he woke up and said, "You may have gotten my antidote but I'll be back!"He ran for his boat. The Angels chased him, but it was futile, they weren't fast enough to catch him. "We'll never catch him at this rate." Britt said. "Stand Back!" James shouted. The girls were confused but they moved anyway. Then James activated his Grappling hooks and tied up his feet, making him trip and fall. "You caught him!" Ellie said surprised. "Lets tie him up this time, so he won't cause any more trouble." James suggested. They all agreed and tied him up so he couldn't get away, or at least until he was thrown in prison.

[Back at the Angel's Headquarters]

"Good Job Angels, You caught the Royal thief! Great Job girls." Alvie said through a monitor. "Alvie, when do we get to actually see you?" Britt asked. "Well, I've got some other things on my schedule right now, so maybe sometime later." Alvie replied. The Screen then turned off. "Is he always like that?" James asked. "Mostly." Britt replied. "Well, maybe enough time has passed so you guys can go home." Ellie said. "I'll Check." James replied. Pulling out his now fixed iPhone he contacted Simon. "Simon, are you done fixing it yet?" "Yep, just give me a second to open a portal" Simon replied. At that moment a Portal back to their own Universe opened. "Well, it's time we get back home." James said with a sigh. Everyone said their last farewells then James and the Chipettes hopped into the portal and back to their own Dimension.

[End of Part 10]


	11. Clean Cops

[Part 11]

Brittany was still pouting because she had missed not only her cheerleading practice but also a game she was supposed to lead the other girls in the cheer. "How long is she going to be like that?" James asked. "Who knows, when she's like this, she will be angry for weeks." Jeanette replied. "That's great." Britt replied. "Brittany, Simon said he was sorry, that's about all he can do." James told Brittany. "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! I'M SUPPOSED TO JUST LET IT SLIDE WHEN BECAUSE OF SIMON, I MISSED MY CHEERLEADING PRACTICE AND A GAME AS WELL!" "Brittany calm down. Simon couldn't of helped it. You cant hold him responsible for something he couldn't stop." "IT'S STILL ALL HIS FAULT!" Brittany slammed her fist down on the Machine, activating it. "Brittany!" Alvin shouted, noticing a portal opening. "Not again-!" Brittany was pulled into the portal along with James, Jeanette, The Millennial Chipettes, and Alvin.

Chip Tracy had just nabbed Grumbles and was about to lock him up when a portal Opened and Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette, and James fell out. "Great Job Brittany!" Alvin replied angerly. "Don't Start Alvin!" Brittany replied angerly as well. "Lets not start your bickering again." James said pulling Alvin away. "Alright..." He replied then he noticed Chip Tracy and the others. "Who are they?" Britt asked. "Let me think... Swell trenchcoat... yellow fedora... Are u Dick Tracy?" James asked. "No." The Chipmunk replied. "We made some movies in the past, This one is Chip Tracy." Alvin replied. "So then that's Chip Tracy?" "Yep." "Nice to meet you, Chip." James said with a confident smile. "Yes, nice to meet you as well... What were your names again?" James noticed that he hadn't introduced himself yet and was now slightly embarrassed by that fact. "S-Sorry, My name is James Seville, and these are my friends." "I'm Alvin." "I'm Jeanette, pleased to meet you." "And I'm Brittany." "Don't forget about us!" Britt said. James looked down, "There you girls are! Good thing I found you, this is Chip Tracy." "We noticed, I'm Britt, and that's Ellie." "Hi." "And I'm Jen." "Nice to meet you. Now I'll take Grumbles downtown and then we can talk, alright?" Chip suggested. "Sounds good to me." James replied.

[Later at the Burger Joint]

"So you're from another Dimension?" Chip asked. "Right" James replied. "And you're here why?" Kiddo asked. "Because Brittany (once again) accidentally warped us here." James replied. "I said I was sorry okay?" Brittany replied irritated. James ignored her comment. "Well, maybe you could help us catch The Glove." Chip suggested. James turned to his friends. "What do you guys think? Do you want to help them?" "I like the Idea!" Alvin said. "We're up to the challenge!" Britt replied, "Sure, why not?" Jeanette said. "I guess" Brittany replied. "Good then lets go!" Chip announced. The walked outside "Where are we going?" James inquired. "To the Hotel Blitz, I've herd that's where the Glove hangs out." "So where is this Hotel Blitz?" "Kiddo, can u lead us?" "Sure." They left heading out for the Hotel Blitz.

When they arrived, Kiddo mentioned that Breath-mint Baloney sings here. They walked in as she was singing. She was obviously quite attractive, scene all the guys (except for James, Chip, and Prunewhip) where 'dropping' because they were so much in with her. But she was attracted to one person in particular, Chip Tracy. "Hi there Handsome." She said. "Sorry, but my lips are taken" Chip replied. "Don't give me that!... wait, Yellow fedora, swell trenchcoat... say you're Chip Tracy!" Once Prunewhip herd the name 'Chip Tracy' he tried to make a run for it. "Oh no you don't!" James shouted shooting out a grappling hook which tied up his legs, making him trip and fall. "I'm taking you in, then I'm closing this joint down." "No, you can't! Where else could I wear this dress? If you leave this joint open I'll love you forever." Baloney told Chip. "Hold the Mail Baloney, I'm not buying." "Let's go before this gets any 'better'" James suggested. "I agree" Chip replied. And they took Prunewhip downtown.

"Who was that Chip?" Jeanette asked. "It was The Glove! They've kidnapped Bess!" "Who's Bess?" Jen asked. "My Girlfriend" he replied. "We better trace the call!" James suggested. "Good Idea, and I know just who can trace that call!"They went over to the Science Lab, and traced the call. "Let's Go to Jack Frost's Cold Storage and save Bess!" Chip announced. "Right." Once they arrived, "You guys,watch the perimeter so no one escapes or gets in" James told them. "You can count on us!" Alvin replied. _"Like I could count on a broken stopwatch"_ James thought. James and Tracy went inside and was just in time to save Bess, "Let's run for it!" Prunewhip shouted. "Halt!" Chip replied. "You're not going anywhere!" James replied. As Chip warmed up the Ice Cubes, James used his blades to cut through them, Grumbles and Flatfoot held on to the Ice cube as it slid right out the door into the lake. "There goes that problem." James said, Meanwhile Tracy nabbed Prunewhip and borrowed his suit. "No Please give me my bag" Prunewhip begged. "Only if you tell me where I can find your Boss." "The Hotel Blitz, In the penthouse, my bag!" he begged. "I get it back to you in a couple of hours." And he ran off to sneak into The Glove's penthouse and stop her.

"Extra Extra Read all about it! Chip and Bess are captured by The Glove!" Kiddo shouted out. "Do you have a newspaper for everything?" Britt asked, "Just about" Kiddo replied. "Where are they?" James asked. "On the pier!" Kiddo replied. "Hold on tight, this may get bumpy!" James replied. He drove the police car down to the pier, "Extra, Extra, Chip and Bess about to meet their doom!" Kiddo shouted. "As if he couldn't report on some good news every now and then..." Brittany mumbled. "Kiddo, read the next headline!" Chip shouted out. "Kiddo saves the day, But how?" "Pull the next one!" "By pulling the leaver. Oh I get it!" He ran over and tried to pull the leaver down but he wasn't strong enough. "Let me help!" Alvin replied. They both pulled on the leaver, successfully stopping the bridge from closing. "You what I think we should do now?" Bess said dreamily. "Cut the ropes with out teeth" Chip replied. After cutting the rope, Bess landed on the Pier while Chip landed on a rescue raft, "There they are! I'm going in to stop a Root Beer hist at the pier, and I need backup, and make them my kind of cops! Hello, is this thing working? Great, I'm on my own, as usual." Chip said. "No you're not, you have us!" Kiddo replied. "Then lets go!" He let the air out of the raft he was on so he could get up to the ship.

Then from the middle of nowhere, a blast popped the raft the Chip was on before he could get on the ship, when he expected to fall into the water, he didn't then he looked up, "Hey, Need some help?" It was James, he was using a Jetpack and was holding on to him. "Great!" James used his grappling hooks to stay with the boat. "We have to close the bridge so they can't escape!" Brittany declared. Bess and Kiddo ran over to the controls and attempted to close the bridge, but once again they were not strong enough. "I'll help out this time!" Brittany shouted she pushed the leaver and they closed the bridge right on the boat.

"Now for them!" James said, using his Grappling hooks he pulled Chip and himself onboard the boat, and began to engage the enemy. Flatfoot ran towards James when Chip throw a bottle of Root Beer at him, "Wha!" Flatfoot just barely kept himself from falling into the ocean "Now for the finishing touch!" James lunged at him Activating his Tonfa's with one swipe, Flatfoot fell out of the boat. "One down, Three to go"Chip was dodging Root Beer bottles from Grumbles, when Chip noticed that he was right under the hook that was used for loading the ship. He threw he Crimestoppers Manual at it hooking Grumbles, James then noticed what Chip was trying to do and used one of his grappling hooks to lift the hook back up in the air. Prunewhip came after Chip, Chip quickly grabbed a package of Root Beer "You like Root Beer so much then here have you're fill!" He said dumping the package, all the bottles started rolling and Prunewhip got caught by them and went over the edge of the Boat as well. Chip then noticed a truck full of Officers pulling up and they arrested both Prunewhip and Flatfoot, "Here's another one!" James shouted as he threw a tied up Grumbles down, an officer catched the crook and shouted "Thanks!"

Chip was chasing the Glove. Using a rope He caught her and pulled her down. "Now Let's see who you really are!" He pulled off the Glove to reveal it was Breath-mint Baloney. "Tell me Chip, Was there ever a chance for us?" Baloney asked. "Only a Fishy one." He replied, dropping her in a bucket full of fish. The Police came on the boat and Took her away. "We Won!" Britt shouted. "Chip!" Bess shouted. "Oh Chip you were so brave," She then grabbed his trenchcoat "Now do you have something to ask me?" She asked Irritated. "Um... well... um..." "Extra Extra! Read all about it! Tracy asks Bess to tie the knot!" Kiddo shouted. "Yea, will you?" Chip asked. "Oh, Yes!" Bess hugged him. "Well, I'm glad that it all worked out." James said. "Yea, can we go home now?" Brittany asked. "Yep, Bye Chip, Bess and Kiddo!" James shouted. After everyone said their goodbye's, James pulled out his iPhone and opened a portal back to their own Dimension, and they went through it.

_The Machine Activated opening a portal, "What's going to happen now?" Simon asked. "I hope we wont have anymore trouble." Theodore said. When they saw James and the others come out of the portal, then It closed. "Are you guys okay?" Simon asked. "Yea, were fine." Brittany replied calmly. "You're not mad anymore?" Simon asked. "Nope, because I understand now, It wasn't you're fault, You did the best you could, And you're one of the smartest people I know, I...I...I was … wrong, Will you forgive me?" Brittany asked looking down. "Yea, of course Brittany! You're my friend, I can't hold a grudge against you." Simon replied. "Did I just hear Brittany say sorry for something? That's Amazing!" Jeanette said amazed. "I'm going to go take a rest." James said walking upstairs. "They seem to get along better, scene we've gotten here." The thought mad him smile, as he sat down in the living room. "I just hope it stays like this."_


	12. Daytona Jones: Bellyache's Revenge

**Chapter 12: Daytona Jones and the revenge of Bellyache**

Dave was running out the door when James came downstairs, "Where are you going Dave?" He asked. "I'm late for a meeting that I thought was in two days... Have you seen my keys?" Dave replied while looking in the couch for his keys. "Did'nt you leave them in your coat pocket?" James replied. Dave looked up and walked over to his coat and pulled his car keys out of the left pocket. "How'd you know?" Dave asked. "Because that's where you always leave them." James replied with a small laugh. Dave ignored the comment and said as he began to run out of the door, "Can you make sure that the boys get to school, and that Alvin has all of his homework done?" "Sure, Hope the meeting goes well!" James said as he watched Dave drive away. He turned back into the house and saw Britt. "Good Morning Britt, want some breakfast?" He asked her. She yawned and said "sure." He walked in the kitchen and saw it was almost 8:00. _"Why are'nt the boys up yet?" _He thought to himself, then he realized, _"It's Saturday... but Dave's meeting is on Monday... Oh great..." _He thought, as he made some pancakes and waffles.

Later on Jeanette had gone to the science store to pick up a new part for another invention Simon was working on with her, Brittany had gone shopping with her friends, Alvin was playing basketball, Theodore and Eleanor went skating and Miss Miller took the Millennial Chipmunks and Chipettes to the mall, Which they had to (literally) pull Al with them as he begged to stay behind. "There's always something Al never wants to do... shopping... and it's the few things that He'll actually argue about with Britt." James thought out-loud as he held a bar for Simon. "Not to surprised." Simon replied. "Alvin never wants to go shopping with Brittany because she always buy's too much... and he has to carry it all. He hates that." "At least he's not acting like a superhero or anything like that." "Actually he was acting like that just before you guys came." "What was he playing as?" "Daytona Jones." "Let me guess, your guys' parody of Indiana Jones?" "Well, I guess you could call it that..." "Well, maybe we could go to that Dimension when everyone gets back." "Why?" "When they get back they'll be board, so we could go check out that Dimension while you're finishing this project, without Alvin around to mess it up." James said with a grin. "That's a good idea" Simon agreed. Jeanette then walked in, "Here's the parts that we need." She handed him a small bag of parts. "What are you guys thinking about?" She asked like she was interrogating them. "We're going to keep Alvin and the others 'occupied' while we finish this project." Simon replied, as James set the bar down. Dave then walked downstairs. "Let me guess..." James said. "Today's Saturday." Dave finished. "Yep, I only figured that out after I began to make breakfast..." James said shrugging. Dave walked upstairs to his room, and took a nap.

When Everyone else had returned home James announced his plan, which Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, and The Millennial Chipmunks were good with. But both Brittany and Theodore weren't so much. "I'd rather enjoy my Saturday doing something else than learning about another Dimension." She claimed. "What's your Excuse Theodore?" James asked. "Dimension-hopping makes me sick..." he said with a groan. "Don't worry Teddy," Eleanor said. "I'll help you get over it, like I helped you get over being sea-sick." "You did'nt help me get over being Sea-sick." Theodore replied. "I didn't?" She said confused. "Brittany, there's a girl there that loves fashion" Alvin whispered to her. "So are you two coming or not?" James asked. "Sure." Brittany replied, with a newfound twinkle in her eyes. "I guess..." Theodore said reluctantly. And they all jumped through the portal. "Now we can work undisturbed." Simon said to Jeanette. "Yea." And they continued to work on their new invention.

[Daytona Jones Dimension]

Daytona Jones had just walked out of a cave with the Lost necklace of Heraddti. His girlfriend, Bambi, was waiting outside. "Here, its yours." He placed it around her neck. "It's beautiful Daytona!" She replied. They had been dating for about a year now. She had gotten used to his adventures, and almost began to like them. "Come on, Let's go out to your favorite resturant!" Daytona suggested. Then a portal opened and dropped James, Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor, and the Millennial Chipmunks and Chipettes out of it. They landed right in front of Daytona and Bambi. "I really need to get that fixed sometime." James mentioned. "I thought you said that you already fixed it." Eleanor replied. "Apparently not..." James replied. They had spent the last 3 days fixing that formula, and they hoped that they finally got it right, but they apparently didn't. Everyone then noticed Daytona Jones and Bambi were staring at them with their mouths wide open. "Are we interrupting something?" James asked. When they finally found their voices. "H-How did you do that?" Daytona asked. "It was an invention that we made for travel. Are you Daytona Jones?" "Yea." "Sweet! I can hang out with Daytona Jones!" Alvin shouted, wearing a Jacket, a hat just like Daytona's, and a whip. "Typical Alvin." James, Theodore and the Girls replied. "What? I like Daytona Jones like Teddy likes Batmunk." Everyone else ignored him. "Hey do you mind if we would tag along with you?" James asked. "Sure." Daytona replied, "But you can't take my girl." Everyone else just shrugged and agreed.

A man in a shadow walked over to a giant pearl. He picked it up. "The Pearl of Wisdom. You're a fool Daytona Jones. Now, Pearl of Wisdom, how do I escape from here?" The pearl light up and revealed a passageway blocked by a huge rock. "Nepo, Am-rack, Brump Brump." The man called. Three ninja's came to him, and bowed. "Remove that bolder." He commanded them. The three ninja's moved the boulder away, and the four of them walked out into the sunlight. "Roland Bellyache is back!" He said. "And with the Pearl of Wisdom, No one will stop me!"

"So Where are you going?" Alvin asked. "Out to eat, at Bambi's Favorite Restaurant, The Cin Yan." Daytona replied. "Lets go." James replied. "Time Travel always makes me hungry." Theodore mentioned. "Teddy, we traveled to another Dimension, not through time." Eleanor replied. "Oh, yea. Well it still makes me hungry." After they had all Walked in Daytona noticed his Brother, "Sarasota! What are you doing here?" He said happily. "Eating." Sarasota replied. "So how is the treasure hunting coming?" "Quite Good. We found the lost necklace of Heraddti. It's my engagement present to Bambi." Daytona replied. Sarasota looked at the necklace. "Nice choice brother." He then noticed their visitors. "Who are they?" He asked. "There some new friends we found." Daytona replied. "Hi, I'm Brit, and that's my sister, Elie." Brit pointed to Elie. "And I'm their Sister, Jen." "And we're known as The Chipettes." Brit said proudly. Brittany did'nt like these other Chipettes holding their name, but never mentioned it to them. Alvin, Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor also introduced themselves. "And I'm James Seville. The Chipettes protector, and Manager." "Nice to meet all of you. My name is Sarasota Jones, Brother of Daytona Jones." They all had dinner together as James explained how they got there.

"That's Fascinating!" Sarasota said. "Just think of how an invention that allows you to warp into alternate worlds could help so many people!" They had finished dinner and was walking over to Sarasota's home. "Yea, we're still trying to get rid of all the bugs." James replied. They arrived at his house, only to find it completely trashed, and all the artifacts within it were stolen. Sarasota ran into his bedroom to see and there, the hidden safe was broken into, and was now empty. Suddenly a ninja hit him in the back, and took him, and placed a ransom note on the bed.

"Alright, I've waited long enough!" Brittany exclaimed. "It's only been 5 minutes." Eleanor mentioned to her. "It's too long, lets go!" She ran off to see what happened. The others followed soon after. Brittany walked into the Living room with a letter addressed to Daytona Jones. "I think this is for you." She said as she handed the letter to him. He took it, opened it, and read it. After doing so he said "No!" and just froze. "What does it say?" Alvin asked. He did'nt respond. Bambi took the note out of his hands and read it to everyone. "To Daytona Jones, We now have your Brother, if you wish to see him again, come to The Island of the Sphinx with Bambi and bring The Mind Conch, and The Signet ring of Alexander the Great. His life is in your hands. Signed, Nepo and Am-rack" She read. "Who are they?" Jen asked. "They're former Minions of Bellyache. But I thought they died." Bambi told them. "What do we do?" Theodore asked. "We take the Mind Conch and The Signet ring of Alexander the Great to them at the Island of the Sphinx" Daytona Declared. "What if its a trap?" Eleanor asked. "I don't care. I'm getting my Brother back!" Daytona replied. "Hold on, Before we all run into a trap, we should get a plan first." James told the group. Daytona nodded. "Then lets start."

Daytona was leading the others through the Sahara Desert, in the Middle of a Sandstorm. "Were exactly is The Signet Ring and Mind Conch?" James asked, trying to keep himself steady. "The Signet Ring should be in a Secret Cave nearby." Daytona replied. Soon they found the cave and ran into it. "Good thing we were prepared, that storm would be horrid for my hair." Bambi mentioned. "You really should have used one Brittany." Brittany was glad it was dark because her hair, not to mention the rest of her body, was a complete mess. "Now I wish I did... Even though it would have looked horrid with my hair, and my eyes." She replied as she tried to make herself look somewhat nice, or as good as someone could do in a dark cave. Daytona hit a match and then lit the torch that he brought. "There. Now watch for traps, The Greeks have some really nasty ones." He told them. "C-Can u just leave us here while you get the Signet ring?" Theodore asked. Brittany nodded. She didn't want to fall into any traps. "How's this? I and Daytona will go, and then the rest of you can watch after Bambi." James suggested. He assumed that Bambi didn't usually go along with him often. "G-Good Idea. Well just stay here." Theodore replied. "Awe... but I wanted to-" Alvin was cut off by James, "No way, you're better off with the others. Besides, you're middle name is trouble!" "But-" "No buts on this one." "Okay." Alvin was upset that he couldn't go. James and Daytona continued into the cave and soon enough, couldn't be seen by the others.

James and Daytona had gotten past several traps and were now at the door that kept them from what they were seeking. "Do you think there's any traps on the door?" James asked. "Probably, They didn't ever want his Signet ring to be found, because it was a symbol of his power." Daytona replied. James checked the door for any noticeable traps, and didn't find any, no holes, nothing. "Stand to the side of the door." James said. Daytona stood close and hugged the wall, James did the same as they opened the door. As the door opened the walls came closer to each other. They both knew what to do, they jumped in before the walls crushed them. "There it is, Alexander's Signet ring." Daytona said amazed. He walked up to it and noticed that anyone that would take the ring would be killed on the spot by several traps. "How do we get it? My whip is too big to be able to grab it." Daytona said. "I've got an idea, I have grappling hooks that have small claws on it..." Daytona smiled, he knew that it would do the trick. James shot his left grappling hook and the claw grabbed it, successfully dodging all the traps that a person who was there would be unable to dodge. When it was pulled back, they both looked at the ring. "Now, all we need is the Mind Conch." James said, handing the ring to Daytona. "I already got it." He replied, placing the ring in his bag. "You do?" "Yep. I found it last week." He pulled out a conch and showed it to James. "Well then lets go to the Island of the Sphinx!" They then began their journey back to the others.

"This is taking FOREVER!" Brittany complained for seemly the hundredth time scene they had left the cave. "Brittany, We've only left the cave 10 minutes ago." Eleanor reminded her. The sandstorm had subsided while they were in the cave, which everyone was glad about, but Brittany wouldn't stop complaining about how bad everything was. "Brittany, please stop, your not going to make anything any better." James told her. "But-" "It's not up for debate." Brittany just groaned and continued walking in the sand.

After about an hour of walking, they came across an oasis that was guarded by 2 huge Sphinx's. "Welcome to the Island of the Sphinx's" Alvin shouted. Everyone by then was extremely thirsty and drank from the oasis. Then entered a cave that was just beyond the pool. "Can't we just wait here like last time?" Brittany asked. "Not this time, there's people here who kidnapped Daytona's brother, so it's best that we keep an eye on all of you." James replied. Brittany groaned and followed them down the stairs. Everyone except for Daytona and Bambi walked into the room there.

When Daytona and Bambi had walked into the room a voice said, "Did you bring them?" The Ninja known as Nepo walked out from the shadows. "Here!" Daytona pulled both out of his bag, "Now give me my brother back!" "Not yet." He said, Then suddenly Bellyache walked out from the shadows, carrying Sarasota, but Sarasota was frozen, solid. Both Daytona and Bambi gasped and stepped back. "Well good sir, I'll be taking those." Bellyache said, and as he did, a ninja pulled it from his hand and gave it to him. "Now, Pearl of Wisdom, make both of them immobile." The Pearl of Wisdom suddenly shot out a small cloud-like stream came out of the pearl, and it surrounded Bambi, and she froze solid just like Sarasota. Daytona didn't know what to do as the cloud came for him. Then a familiar grappling hook came around him, pulling him out of the room. The cloud then dissipated. "Nepo, Am-rack, find out what that was, and bring Daytona to me! Brump Brump, take her to my ship." Brump Brump picked up the now frozen Bambi and left. Nepo and Am-rack ran out of the room, swords drawn, only to be knocked out and tied up. James barged into the room. "Mr. Jones, if you ever want to see them again, come to the Lost Island alone, I'll be waiting, Sir." Bellyache said and then laughed evilly as he escaped. "NO!" Daytona shouted, trying to stop them, but it was too late. "What now?" Alvin asked, in amazement of what all had just happened.

"What can I do? If I go to the Lost Island, I'll just end up like them, but if I don't then I'll never see them again. What do I do?" Daytona said, as he paced around the living room. They had returned to Sarasota's home, and Daytona was losing it, losing not only his brother but also his girlfriend was now almost unbearable to him. "You're not going to find a way by pacing here and worrying about them." Si mentioned to him. Even though he was only 8" tall didn't mean that he wasn't able to voice a strong opinion, which he was famous for doing. "Si's right, we need a plan." Britt replied. "If you have one we're all ears." Eleanor told her. Brittany, for once in her life, was actually quiet. She was thinking what Bambi must be going through right then. "I-I think I might have an idea." Jen mentioned. Everyone lifted their heads and looked at Jen, just about everyone had forgotten that she had even come with them. "Lets hear it Jen" James said, finally breaking the awkward moment of silence. "Here's my idea," She began. "If he has that 'Pearl of Wisdom' then that must mean that he's probably going to have a strong defense of the area." "But right now he's down to one minion." Daytona jumped in. "That's were we exploit him, We make him think that you're coming alone, and us Chipmunks are small enough, that he wouldn't notice us, so we enter his perimeter, and then shut it off, and then without a main defense all we have to do is overwhelm his one minion, and get the Pearl back, then we can unfreeze the others and take him in." Jen finished. "Jen, You're a Genius!" Britt said hugging her sister. "Great idea! But can we pull it off?" Ellie asked. "Of course we can!" Al jumped in. "Now this is the adventure that I came for!" Alvin announced. Daytona nodded. "Lets do it."

After about 2 hours of preparation, including Brittany insisting on doing her hair, and then a boat trip, Daytona Jones and the hidden Chipmunks came ashore. "I'm here Bellyache, now what do you want?" He shouted. Two robots came out and escorted him to Bellyache. As they did the six chipmunks got out and found the controls,shutting it down. The robots shut down after they had brought Daytona to Bellyache. "Check what happened." Bellyache commanded, The ninja bowed and ran off. Meanwhile, The others had noticed the defenses were down, so they came on the island. After about 5 minutes, they had found the last ninja, James snuck up to him, and hit a pressure point, knocking the ninja out. "Lets go." he said. Bellyache got upset after a while when the Defenses didn't come back up, he decided to check it out himself. After he left Daytona ran over to the frozen chipmunks, "I'll get you guys free!" He said. James and the others came up to him then. "Where's Bellyache?" Alvin asked. "He's off to check the controls." "Then lets give him a piece of our mind." James said, with a smile. "Right!" Alvin and Daytona replied simultaneously. "Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Alvin shouted. "I'll pay you when we all get back." Daytona replied. James and Eleanor just shook their heads. They all then ran towards the control system.

Rolland Bellyache was attempting to try to catch the 8" chipmunks that had foiled his first plan. "I'll get you, you little rodents!" He shouted. "Hey Bellyache, why don't you pick on someone you're own size!" James called as he used his grappling hook to pull Britt from his grasp. "I've was preparing for Dr. Jones, but you can go first." Bellyache replied grinning, He pulled out a whip, which was suddenly Electrically charged. He grinned as he whipped it around, but he missed James both times. James then cut it, with his blades, and cause Bellyache to lose his grasp on the pearl, Al and Britt got the pearl and ran over to safety with it. "I may no longer have the pearl, But I can still escape, Good day, my fellow men." He said as he ran off to a boat, but Daytona used his whip to stop Bellyache this time. "Oh no you don't, you're going to prison, where you belong." Bellyache growled knowing that he was defeated. Then Jen noticed a rock in the shape of a snowflake inside the pearl, She took it out and noticed it glowed while she faced it to her, like the other one had done to Britt. She climbed up on the controls and ran over by James, but she dropped it, "I've got it!" Eleanor shouted, grabbing the rock, James turned and saw Eleanor grabbing it, "Eleanor don't-!" But it was too late, Eleanor had grabbed it and it's defensive mechanism was activated, freezing her solid. "ELEANOR!" Both Brittany and Theodore shouted. "What can we do?" "She's frozen Theodore, if someone is frozen their..." Brittany stopped, she wouldn't want to admit it, but she know that it could only mean that she was now gone. Jen ran over to Eleanor's frozen hand and picked up the snowflake stone. "Maybe not, If this thing really is the 'Pearl of Wisdom' I bet it can unfreeze them and keep them alive." She told them, she then looked down at the stone, "Can you restore my friends to normal?" The rock glowed a light purple, and Sarasota, Bambi and Eleanor unfroze. "What happened?" Eleanor asked confused. Brittany just ran over to her and hugged her like she had come back to life. "This is turning out to be a really strange time here." James said to himself. "Hey James?" Jen asked, "Yea Jen?" "Can you hold this for me? I don't think I'm ready for it yet." She handed him the stone. "Sure" He said with a smile and placed it in a pocket where the stone that Brittany had found as well. "Why is it that he can hold it just fine, but when I grab it, it freezes me solid?" Eleanor said upset. Everyone else just laughed. "I don't get it!" She said.

When they returned to the mainland, Bellyache was turned in, and Alvin reminded Daytona of the soda that he owed him. So Daytona treated everyone to soda's. Alvin was still sipping on his soda when the return portal had opened, "Well it's time to go." James announced. "Bye and Thanks for helping me get my brother and Girlfriend back!" Daytona shouted. "You're Welcome!" James replied. And they all walked through the portal. Simon and Jeanette was waiting for them when they returned. "Did you finish you're project?" "Yea, and it's time to show you." Simon replied.

A/N: I am going to be rewriting this story witch is why it has not been updated. I had written this a while ago and it is still in my old format, but soon I will be reposting chapters in another format and more story in them. So hold tight for that!


End file.
